Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi
by Entei Artist
Summary: Four shinobi from the Darkness village have been chosen to kidnap Naruto: a ninja obsessed with rap music, a Jounin who loves Itachi, a medical ANBU nin, and a Sanin that likes to get high on sugar. What could possibly go wrong? [COMPLETE][POLL in ch 18]
1. Chapter 1 Kyoka's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Because of this, chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 1**

**Told by Kyoka Keitaro, rumored 4th Sanin of Konoha, given the title by the Fourth**

I looked at the wall opposite to me, wondering how life is back in Konoha and waiting for a mission to pop up. It had been three weeks since I had had a mission. I was just about to drift into the boredom-sucking haven of sleep, when someone -cough, cough-** stupid** -cough, cough- bursts open my door…

"Kyoka! Kyoka! Where are you," Natari practically screamed, just to annoy me.

Natari Roo was one of my least favorite Genin – a loud mouth, cocky, annoying kid, who won't leave me alone! Just kidding, she's really one of my best friends, and she's an orphan like me, from here in the Village Hidden in the Consuming Darkness. Don't let the name suggest anything, the people here are all right. I came here after I became a Sanin and the Fourth died. I've made some friends and I'm now considered a part of the Darkness Village.

Back in Konoha, I'm a rumor. Yeah, I said rumor. Before, like right before, Nine Tails killed the Fourth, he gave me the title of Sanin, because I was one of the top ninjas there and I knew over a thousand jutsus. The Fourth was killed before anyone knew about me becoming a Sanin, so I just packed up and left. I don't know too much about the other Sanins. I know one of them trained the Fourth, one of them betrayed Konoha and the last one was a medical nin. I don't even know their names. It's somewhat funny…

"Natari, leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep," I said.

"Get up! Hiromasu wants to see us and the others," Natari said, impatiently.

Hiromasu was the leader of the Darkness Village. They had asked me to take his place, but I didn't really want to. He's a good guy, a little secretive; but now a days, who can't be?

"All right, all right, already! Did he give you any details?" I said, as I stood up and stretched.

"Can't tell! You'll have to find out yourself!"

I stared at her. Then, I got my bag and followed her to Hiromasu's house. When we walked in…

"Hey, been a while, Kyoka," Eureka said, looking up as I entered the room.

Eureka Shoji was an ANBU nin, who is also my friend and a fellow orphan. He's a great medical nin. He's also a little strange, but of course, we all are in a sense…

"Oh, shut up, Eureka, you just saw her yesterday! Hey, Kyoka," Mikomi said.

Mikomi Miyako, a Jounin, another one of my best friends and fellow orphans. She can be very mature, when she wants to. She's a good ninja…

"Ah, you are here, now we may begin. I have a mission for you four. Since most of our ninjas are away, you have to take it. The mission is to go to Konoha and find the boy who has Nine Tails sealed within him. Here is the picture," He passed me a faded picture. "We have found a flaw in the Fourth's seal. Nine Tails could escape through this flaw. You are to bring him back here because Konoha is not as advanced as we are in things such as this. You must do all of this in secret, for if anyone finds out, this information could spread-"

"What's wrong with the information spreading?" Natari asked, stupidly.

"Because, child, if any person who wanted to control the ultimate power of Nine Tails, they could measly take Naruto and somehow channel Nine Tail's power through him," Hiromasu said, his voice rising in annoyance.

That's what I like about Natari, she can easily manipulate others or at least she can make anyone mad and that especially helps on missions that we do together…

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but how did you find this flaw in the seal?" I asked.

"One of our spies in Konoha, after searching through some forbidden scrolls, found a scroll explaining the seal. There is where he found a small flaw that eventually will allow Nine Tails to take over Naruto's body, if Nine Tails ever finds it," Hiromasu said.

"And what were Darkness Village spies doing in my village?" I shouted.

"We have to protect ourselves! If Konoha were to issue an attack on us, wouldn't it be better if we knew about it," Hiromasu said a little defensively.

"If Konoha issued an attack on us, we would never survive," Eureka stated cheerfully.

That's the strange part of Eureka, he says the truth, but it's somewhat obvious…

"I accept your challenge," Natari declared as she stood up and pointed at Hiromasu.

"So do I," Mikomi said, a little sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natari yelled at her.

"What do you mean?" Mikomi asked innocently.

"You were being sarcastic!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I wanna bet!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Yeah, I wanna fight!"

"Cat fight," Eureka said.

"Break it up, break it up," I told them, getting in between them.

"Grrrrrrr…" Natari growled.

"Grrrrr, your face," Mikomi replied.

"Yours! What now?" Natari said.

"Uhm, excuse me, but can you do this some other time?" Hiromasu said.

"Sure," Natari told him, shrugging.

"So, what do you guys say about the mission," Hiromasu asked.

"Again, I accept your challenge," Natari declares yet _again_.

"I'm in," I said.

"So am I," Mikomi agreed.

"Not like we have a choice," Eureka said.

"Good, now leave my office," Hiromasu told us.

We left the office…

"Ooo-ooo, Natari, tonight's the full moon," Mikomi said teasingly.

"I know; are you guys gonna help me?" Natari asked.

"Sure, whatever," Eureka said.

"Of course," I said reassuringly.

See, Natari has the short end of stick. When she was born, since her parents were dead, the last leader of the Darkness Village sealed the last wolf spirit into her. The seal appears on her hand because it just does. Since she has a wolf spirit in her, on the full moon she turns into a werewolf. She has no or little control when she is a werewolf…

"Maybe we should've reminded Hiromasu before we took the mission," Mikomi said.

"We never think of it when we need to," Eureka mumbled.

"I guess we should pack our stuff," I said, sighing.

"Yeah," the others agreed, and we walked our separate ways.

I ran home, excited with all the previous boredom gone. I emptied my bag to see what I had left in there. Nothing new, a magazine, some chap stick, some kunai, my bladed Tonfa, some candy, a scroll or two and a whole bunch of other crap…

"What to pack?" I asked myself.

I got my big backpack out and put a short-sleeve shirt, a long-sleeve shirt, some shorts, some pants, my Konoha forehead protector, my contacts, some chap stick, some rations, some soldier pills, some money, an assortment of many weapons, some candy, some soap, shampoo, some scrolls, some rope, some more candy, some pajamas, my toothbrush, toothpaste, metal chains (for tying an enemy to a tree or something) and a book. I looked at what I wore for the first time today and realize I'm wearing a dress; and it's the one with the Konoha leaf symbol on it, which is good because I going to Konoha. Maybe they won't kill me for being a missing nin, but I'm not really one; I just left for about 17 years. I put on some shorts underneath my dress, then I almost left my house with out my glasses, my keys, or with out locking my house. I grabbed my glasses, shoved them on my face, got my keys and locked the door behind me, but before I did that, I made sure I had tons of concealed weapons in case of an attack; you can never be too careful. I walked to the gates of the Darkness Village, to see Mikomi and Eureka there…

"Where's Natari?" I asked.

"I don't know," Mikomi said absent mindedly.

"She might have gotten lost," Eureka suggested.

"Yeah, we all know she has no sense of direction," Mikomi mumbled.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that behind her back, even if it's true," I said.

"But it's fun," Mikomi protested.

"Well, while we're waiting, Mikomi, do you have a ribbon?" I asked.

"Sure, why do you need it?"

"I'm going to pull back my hair with it."

"Yeah, you should do that," Eureka said.

"Here you go," Mikomi said as she handed me the ribbon.

"Thanks," I told her.

I tied the ribbon near the very bottom of my hair, as I usually do.

"That's better," I said.

"You should cut your hair, Kyoka, it's down to your knees," Mikomi pointed out.

"I like my hair long, I may cut it if it gets in the way," I said.

We waited for a long time, until Natari came at last with a bag the size of the Fire country!

"Sorry, I'm late," Natari grinned.

"Sure you are," Mikomi said sarcastically.

"You wanna fight?" Natari threatened.

"Sure, not like it would be a real fight for me, anyway," Mikomi said.

"Break it up, you two," I told them.

Then, the gates opened and before us lay a beautiful forest, with a path running through it along a river, which would lead us to Konoha...

**To Be Continued…**

**-**

**End Notes:** So, how did we do? Well, you can tell us in your review! -winks- Thanks for reading! Cookies for everyone! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2 Natari's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Because of this, chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 2**

**Told by Natari Roo, who has a wolf sealed inside of her**

About 5 minutes after we started on the path, my stomach growled.

"I'm hungry," I complained.

"We've only been out here for 5 minutes! Didn't you eat breakfast?" Mikomi exclaimed.

"No! I was sleeping in all morning until a messenger from Hiromasu came. That stupid messenger woke me up and told me I had to get up and go to Hiromasu's tower!"

I retorted. I mean, what the crap, that idiot messenger had totally RUINED a perfectly good morning to sleep in!

"Well, suck it up. You don't look like you'll die if you skip a meal," Mikomi smirked.

"Hey! You wanna fight!" I yelled.

"No, you aren't worth it," Mikomi grinned. We're always joking around, but sometimes she annoys the crap out of me. I don't care if we ARE best friends.

"Calm down, Mikomi, Natari," Kyoka said to us.

"Make me! I'm hungry!" I answered. Then the stupid wolf sealed inside of me started talking.

"_You know, when I'M in charge of your body later, I'll try to make sure neither of us are hungry…" _it said.

"_Shut up, you dumb animal!"_ I ordered it, and blocked out its words. It would probably tell me how it would eat whatever wild animals it could catch, like all the other times. Sometimes it really sucks having a demon sealed in you. Even IF it lent you its chakra sometimes. Just now Eureka spoke up.

"I'll just give you something to eat as we walk," he said.

"Amen! Thank you, Eureka!" I grinned. He got a rice cake from his backpack and gave it to me. I started eating it happily.

"So, what are we gonna do for the time we're walking?" I mumbled through the food in my mouth.

"YOU are gonna shut up," Mikomi smiled.

"You can't make me," I mumbled, then swallowed the last of the rice cake.

"Wanna bet?" Mikomi asked.

"No betting," Kyoka told us.

"Aww, come on, you always ruin our fun!" I joked.

"If you'll think, 'fun' between you two can turn into each of you trying to beat the other's brains out," Kyoka remarked.

"Come on, that was only once, and it was the wolf's fault!" I said, remembering the one time Mikomi and I had REALLY fought. The wolf tricked me into trying to beat up my friend…because it was bored. I am, of course, was not as strong as Mikomi, (her being a Jounin and me being only a Genin) so I lost. But I could kinda hold my own against her. Which was okay, I guess…but still, at times like those I hate that tricky wolf more than ever! I was always careful about listening to it after that, too. It had just sorta…brainwashed me. It was really weird, like beating up Mikomi was my own idea…stupid wolf…

"Yeah, do you want me to beat you up again?" Mikomi taunted me.

"Shut up! Y'know, I've been practicing my jutsus and I could- "

"-Never beat me up in 1,000 years," Mikomi interrupted me.

"Ugh! Just shut up!" I pouted. It sucks that, usually, I can never think up a comeback as fast as the others in our little squad!

"Would you two PLEASE just give us a moment or two of peace?" Kyoka asked irritably.

"Maybe…Maybe not," I grinned.

"Okay, you're starting to annoy me", Mikomi said. I grinned. It's always fun to annoy her. Really, it's fun to annoy everyone on my team.

"HEY, WHO WANTS TO HAVE A SCREAMING CONTEST!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Mikomi winced, and then frowned. She hates when I scream, I think, because loud noises hurt her head. But hey, that's why I screamed in the first place – its fun to give people headaches! I was guessing she had gotten one now and I was gonna have fun with it…

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!" I started singing.

"That's it! Silence jutsu!" Mikomi smirked. She makes the hand signs of dragon, ox, tiger, sheep, horse, then serpent, and I laughed. Or at least I think I did. I don't hear anything.

"That's right- I've created a new jutsu!" Mikomi laughed. "With this, I can MAKE you shut up until…aaaa…30 minutes from now!"

"You suck," I said. Well, really, I mouthed it. This jutsu had somehow paralyzed my vocal cords… I sneered at her and ran ahead of everyone and took in the cool scenery. It sure is pretty out here. And boring. Really, really boring.

"_Don't worry, stupid human, I can keep you company…" _the wolf grinned.

"_What did I tell you about NOT EVER TALKING TO ME UNLESS I WANT YOUR CHAKRA!" _I telepathically yelled at it.

"_Aww, I'm just trying to keep you from being lonely…or should I just stop talking to you until I take over your body later?" _the wolf asked. The seal that sealed it in me was good, but it had a major flaw. On every full moon, it forced the wolf and I to switch places, letting the wolf control me and reducing me to almost nothing but a mental echo in my own body. I can control it a bit, but not much. At least my friends don't pity me or anything, like some of the other Darkness village people. Well, only about a third pity me – about a third that lost family or friends to the wolf demon make fun of me. The last third just ignore me. I HATE that! I frowned. Man, not being able to talk to my friends sucks. But suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Cheer up, Natari; I made Mikomi release the jutsu!" Kyoka smiled. I smiled back and tested out my voice.

"Cool! Not being able to talk sucks!" I said.

"Yeah, well, you got lucky that time! Just stop screaming and I won't use it again",

Mikomi smirked. I knew that she probably would have released the jutsu on her own in 5 minutes, though. I mean, she's one of my best friends!

By now, Eureka has run to catch up with me and the others.

"Hey, I've been calculating the distance from the Darkness village to Konoha village-if we walk all night, it will only be 2 and a half days until we reach Konoha. However, because of Natari's…uh…problem, we will have to camp, making our arrival to Konoha approximately three days from now," Eureka informed us.

"You use too many big words, Eureka! Why can't you just say, 'We'll get to Konoha in about 3 days'?" I asked.

"Why can't you get a bigger vocabulary?" Mikomi asked.

"Why can't you trade that thing on top of your neck for a face?" I smiled politely, to which she responds by pushing me into a tree.

"Hey, hey, watch it!" Kyoka said.

"I will if she does," Mikomi growled before starting to walk. And this is how the trip goes for the remainder of the day, with Mikomi and I joking/fighting with each other, Kyoka breaking us up when necessary, and Eureka laughing and joining in some of our arguments. (He was more talkative because he wasn't trying to mentally calculate the time it would take to travel a long distance, like he was earlier. He's a pretty smart guy, if you haven't noticed.)

So, when the sun started going down, we came across a clearing and decided to camp there for the night. After everyone had eaten a rice cake or two, we checked the time by the low sun.

"We still have about an hour before the sun sets! Who wants to practice sparring with me!" I smiled.

"Well, I might as well," Mikomi smirked. "This'll just be a little workout for me."

"You wish! I've been practicing my jutsus and I could TOTALLY-"

"Didn't you say that earlier?" Mikomi interrupted me again.

"Do I have to remind the both of you that the full moon is _tonight_? Let's just start the fight!" Eureka grinned. He and Kyoka moved to opposite sides of the clearing we had found. When two of us spar, the other two referee. We just always did it like that.

"Okay…are both combatants ready?" Eureka said officially. He likes to do EVERYTHING "officially", which means "doing everything exactly right."

"Eureka, cut the crap! Just let us fight!" I yelled, eager to spar.

"Ha-ha, just start it, Eureka, we only have about 55 minutes 'till the sun sets. And you know that when these two spar, it can take an hour sometimes," Kyoka laughed.

So Eureka started the spar: "Okay… ready…set…FIGHT!"

-

**End Notes:** It wasn't to bad, was it? Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed last time!


	3. Chapter 3 Mikomi's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Because of this, chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 3**

**Told by Mikomi Miyako, Jounin of the Darkness Village**

I groaned. My muscles ached, my head was numb, and I felt like every fiber of my being hated me. I, of course, tried my best to ignore this pain, but my temper was quickly re-ignited by the ever-so-observant (insert dripping sarcasm) Doctor Eureka.

"Why can't Kyoka do this?" I grumbled, wincing as he rubbed ointment harshly on the bruise Natari gave me on my left arm. Thank the gods above I'm right-handed. Or right-arm-ed.

"She's patching Natari up," he said, grinning in amusement, and proceeded to wrap up a cut on my hand in a bandage.

"And I, unfortunately, am stuck with you."

Eureka rolled his eyes. "You flatter me so."

I smiled back at him with venom.

"I'm surprised you didn't beat Natari to a pulp," he commented as he pulled and tightened the grip of the linen against my sore skin, his soft brown eyes twinkling.

"Me, too."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Whhaaaa?" I half-whined, half-growled.

"You obviously have some reason behind it."

"Nope, but think what you will."

"I would rather think the truth."

"I would rather you leave me alone before I beat _you_ into a bloody pulp," I said sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"…Well, she is one of your best friends. I was kind of surprised when you said that a truce should be called."

Stupid, scheming boy. Get out of other people's matters.

"I you think I actually care for that brat, then boy do you need to get some new medication."

"Aww, don't be so uncaring. It's very unbecoming of you."

"Shut up."

"Will do," he replied cheerfully, laughing as he dragged me to where Natari and Kyoka sat.

"Mikomi!" Kyoka greeted me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I mumble. "I'm gonna get some firewood, 'kay?"

"Okay; don't get lost."

"Hmm."

-

I had always wanted to become Jounin. Ever since I was little, I remember wanting to become one. I was born on a stormy night in the Village of Darkness. I only know it was stormy because my grandparents told me, only when I had asked how my mother had died. She died giving birth to me, as many did because doctors and midwives were scarce. I found that very disturbing. And I had no father, either. He left, long ago before I was born. He traveled to some far away land and no one has seen him since. But I have learned to survive by myself.

I met most of the friends I now travel with in my many adventures, journeys, whatever you want to call them. They took me in, as if I were their own family --- their own flesh and blood. They are my truest friends, no matter how ugly Natari's face is every morning. And I find it very ugly, by the way. I know you feel pity for me.

I can't let them know I care for them (and least of all Natari because she'd use it as her ultimate weapon). I can't have a weakness. If I have a weakness, they will get hurt because of me. It isn't going to happen.

-

As soon as I had picked up enough firewood, I headed back to our camp. We started a fire. Well, actually, I started the fire. The others just stood by and watched. All hail my fire-making abilities! We didn't have much food to spare, so we only ate what we needed.

It was the night of the full moon, unfortunately. Natari's condition wasn't that hard to control, but the jutsu used to restrain the wolf that was sealed inside of her was very untrustworthy and someone needed to keep an eye on her in case it failed. I preformed the jutsu quickly, eager to settle and sleep.

"Hey, Kyoka! No fair! Give me some!" I heard Natari whine after I was done.

"Sneaking candy before bed, are you?" I commanded in a motherly tone. I felt I was disrespecting Kyoka because she was older than me, but the look on her face was too funny. Besides, if I didn't patrol her sugar-intake, who would?

Kyoka and Natari smiled meekly up at me. "Hand it over," I ordered them, and Kyoka dumped a bag of candy in my hands. I raised an eyebrow. With another meek grin, Kyoka piled more candy in my hands. "Darn, where do you stash all of this sugar?" I growled.

"It wouldn't be any fun if we told you." Natari said cheekily. Mental note to self: dig through all of their stuff when they fall asleep.

"Whatever," I sighed. "Get to sleep. I'm not carrying the both of you tomorrow. We're waking up at six o'clock."

"Why!" Natari cried.

"Because."

"Because you're a meanie," Natari said, sticking out her tongue.

"And you're the rear admiral of the hokage's navy," I replied, smoothing out my sleeping bag over the prickly grass.

"The hokage has a navy?" Eureka asked stupidly.

"Yes," I growled under my sheets. "Oh, and Eureka? You get the pleasure of watching over Natari first tonight. And you better not slack off, you idiot."

Hearing Eureka mumble incoherent words, I finally gave in to my fatigue and let the gentle push of the wind send me into slumber.

-

The next morning, much to my dismay, we did not wake up at six o'clock. Heck, we didn't even wake up at seven o'clock. We woke up in the afternoon!

A string of curses ran through my mouth, shocking Natari and Kyoka. "Don't cuss," Kyoka reprimanded, frowning at my choice of words. I assumed that the night went well, looking around at the surrounding and figured that if the wolf spirit had broken through, it wouldn't look this peaceful and content.

"Come on," I yelled, waking Eureka up. He grumbled a few words of his own before getting up.

"Can you believe we slept in this late?" I whined, banging my head on the nearest tree dramatically.

"I can. You took all of my sugar and there was nothing to keep me awake!" Kyoka accused, pointing her finger at me. "It was my candy!"

"Get over it," I told her. Besides, she'd get more candy/sugar one way or another. I'd known her too long for my prediction to be wrong.

"Let's move it people. We won't get their even within a week if we can't pick up this pace. My grandmother can walk faster than you!"

"No, she can't. She can't walk; she sits in a wheelchair!" Natari protested.

"Exactly my point. MOVE!"

-

We reached the gates of Konoha too late for my liking, but we reached it nevertheless. I could see Kyoka tense at the sight of the gate, and I faintly wondered if she would be okay.

"Well, we've finally arrived. Let's get to work."

-

Notes: Aww, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. I'm really sad.


	4. Chapter 4 Kyoka's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Because of this, chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 4**

**Told by Kyoka Keitaro**

The gates to my home village stood before me. _I'm finally going back_, I thought to myself. I started to run through the gates, when Mikomi pulled me back by my hair. I hate it when people do that. I hate if anyone just touches my hair. Mikomi looked worried. "Hey, we have to take off our forehead protectors! Are you sure that no one will recognize you? I mean you are the Fourth Sanin…"

The others and I took off our forehead protectors as I said, painfully, "Anyone here that would recognize me is most likely dead." An image of the Third flashed into my mind. I didn't want to think he was dead, but I had already accepted it. The others looked at me when I said this; I could see their pity in their eyes. I didn't want any pity.

"Come on, let's go," I said, quickly, to avoid any questions.

"Where to," Natari asked me.

"First, we will go -cough- to the Hokage House. We will find out where Naruto lives and if he is not there we will -cough- search the village, asking people if they have seen him."

We walked in silence to the Hokage House. I walked inside, thinking how low the security was here. Thankfully, no one was around the record room and I got in easily.

"Hey, where are all the guards," Natari asked, even though she should've guessed.

"They're probably off doing missions, you idiot! Konoha was just attacked by the Sand village and the Sound village," Mikomi said.

"Really," Natari asked.

"Yes," I said, irritated.

They shut up after that, I easily found out where Naruto lived, and his status, a Genin, just like Natari. Also, I saw his partners and his Sensei, Kakashi, I knew Kakashi. I put back the file and started to leave…

"So, you found out where he lived," Eureka said.

"Yeah, I did. Follow me," I said and as I did, they relaxed because they knew me well enough to know I was feeling better. We walked at a quick pace, not trying to draw attention to ourselves. The door was unlocked, but no one was inside…

"That's weird," Eureka said, scratching his head.

"Now, let's fan out. Natari you go east. Eureka, you -cough- go west. Mikomi you go south and I will go north. Ask anyone if they have seen a -cough- young boy with blond hair and blue eyes with an orange jacket and pants on. Especially ask kids his age. We'll meet back here in an hour, -cough- if you're late, you get left behind," I said, jokingly. We ran in our own directions. I asked what must have been a thousand people, but I had to go back when our hour was up. Eventually, everyone showed up…

"So, anyone found anything out," I asked impatiently.

"I did, from an old man in a ramen shop," Eureka said cheerfully.

"And?"

"Naruto is in a small lodging town out of Konoha with, here's the bad news, or at least I think it is, Jiraiya, one of the Sanin," Eureka said.

I bit my lip and started running as fast as I could to the lodging town. I knew I probably couldn't fight another Sanin because the other three must have learned jutsus from the Third, the professor was his nickname. The others followed at my heels, if they said anything I didn't hear it because I was too busy thinking of what to do if I had to fight this Jiraiya. Soon, we made it there…

"Guys, we're going to have -cough- to fan out again, but this time I want you to scream something when you find Naruto," I said, quickly.

"Hey, how will we know when one of us find Naruto," Natari asked me, excitedly.

"How about we shoot up flares? I have some in my pack," Mikomi said, as she reached in her pack and took out four flares.

"Great idea, Mikomi," Eureka said, as he took a flare. Then, we all took flares.

"Ok, now go search -cough, cough- every hotel in this town," I said.

"Wait," Mikomi exclaimed, "You're coughing a lot, Kyoka. Do you feel sick?"

"Guys, I feel fine," I lied, really my head throat and head hurt, but I would never tell them that. I continued, "Come on, let's go!"

We ran our separate ways and since I had a picture of Naruto, it was easy for me. In fact, a few minutes after we had left each other, I shot my flare upward and soon everyone was in the hotel I had found Naruto in. By this time, I was panting and my head was beginning to really hurt, but since the mission was almost over, I didn't say it…

"So, where is he," Natari asked me.

"Follow me," I said, but as I did, my mouth went dry; I ran to a trashcan and threw up, then I fell to my knees. My head was throbbing and my vision kept blurring.

"Kyoka, I told you, you were sick?" Mikomi said, worried.

"Kyoka, are-are you ok?" Natari asked, quietly.

"Can you move?" Eureka asked.

"Yeah," I said, shaking. I grunted when I tried to get up.

"Kyoka, what hurts?" Eureka asked.

"Nothing, -cough- I'm fine," I said, quickly.

"No, we're going to have to take you to the doctor," Mikomi said.

"We can wait until we get Naruto, first, he's just a little ways from here," I said, trying to stop myself from shaking. Eureka felt my head.

"Not in the condition you are in. You're burning up," Eureka said.

"I promise I'll go -cough- to a doctor after we're away from here," I said.

"I guess. Just don't do anything stupid," Eureka said.

We walked slowly, just for me, to the hallway where Naruto's room was. By the time we reached the top, I was out of breath and I rested against the wall. Four different pairs of eyes stared at us as we cut the corner. I looked at each of them. One was Naruto; another was Naruto's Genin partner, Sasuke; one was a missing Mist nin; and one was a missing Konoha nin. The missing Konoha nin and Sasuke were from Uchiha. Only two members now bared that name (which I had learned from Sasuke's file.) Sasuke and Itachi, who I realized was the missing Konoha nin. Itachi was holding Sasuke's arm and bending it back. The Mist nin looked like he was going to attack Naruto. I was glad that Jiraiya wasn't there, but I was still worried.

Mikomi pointed to Itachi. "Ooo, he's hot! Don't you think?"

"Who are you?" the Mist nin asked.

Eureka pointed at the blown out wall to our right. "Did you guys do that? Whoa!"

"I'm gonna fight 'em," Natari said, as she stepped forward. The Mist nin grabbed his sword hilt. I put my hand out to block Natari.

"What! Let me fight," Natari exclaimed.

"Natari, you are a -cough- Genin. That one with the red eyes, the older one, is Uchiha Itachi. When he left Konoha a few -cough- years ago, he was an ANBU nin, like Eureka." I paused and caught my breath. "Also, the Mist nin's sword sucks out chakra on impact. You can't fight them, even if they wanted to fight," I said. Itachi and the Mist nin glared at me. I glared right back.

"So, his name is Itachi! Itachi is so hot," Mikomi said to me. I put my arm around Natari's shoulder and pointed at Sasuke.

"His little brother is hot, too, eh, -cough- Natari? You're the same age," I said, mischievously. Natari started blushing. Mikomi put her arm around her other shoulder.

"Yeah, Natari, we could be sisters-in-law," Mikomi said. Natari shoved us off.

"You guys are acting drunk. is that what you did, yesterday?" Natari asked.

"No, Mikomi and I are just playing with you, or are we? And are you blushing Natari?" I said, even more mischievously. Natari looked at the ground as she said, "No."

The Mist nin's eyes widened. He pointed his sword at me. "Kyoka, isn't it?"

I remembered who he was! He was a Mist nin I fought in the Mist village! I said, distantly, "Is that -cough- Hoshigaki?"

"You know him," Natari exclaimed.

"Yeah. -cough- I fought him in the Mist village," I said.

"It has been a while. You don't look too good," he said.

"Heh, heh, I bet," I said sarcastically, and then grabbed my side, which stung every time I breathed in.

"So, what's the plan," Eureka whispered to me, as if no one could hear him.

I sighed. "Well, you guys stand no match for this, I can -cough- already tell. You three, take Naruto and go back home. -cough- I will cover you," I said, ready to fight.

"WHAT! You can't fight, you're sick," Natari yelled.

"She's right, for once," Mikomi said.

"Well, thanks, Sir Points out the -cough- obvious a lot! You three will just be obstacles for this fight if you stay here! Now -cough- go," I yelled.

"But-" Eureka started.

"Listen, this isn't just me, we're dealing with! -cough- If Nine Tail's gets loose, it will destroy everything! You -cough- have to go now! If I don't come back, it doesn't mean I'm dead; I could be locked up in Konoha, for leaving. Now, go," I said. I did a hand seal, which I made up. It helps me concentrate my chakra, but nothing more. My hair ribbon fell to the ground and my hair started floating slightly. I released the hand sign. I looked at the confused looks around me; my hair now was touching the floor. I had used chakra to make my hair grow longer and now I could do anything with it.

"Whoa! Kyoka, did your hair just get longer," Natari asked.

"No, -cough- of course not. It always reached the floor," I said, rolling my eyes.

"How did you do that," Mikomi asked.

"I would explain, but now is not the time," I said, looking back at them. My hair shot out and wrapped around Naruto's arm. Surprised looks filled the hallway.

"What," Naruto yelled. I jerked him back into Eureka.

"Now, -cough, cough- go," I shouted. Eureka, doing the smart thing merely knocked Naruto out and started walking away.

"Naruto," Sasuke yelled.

"Eureka, wait, we can't leave Kyoka," Mikomi said.

"Yes, you can -cough- and will," I said. They gave me a last look and ran off. "Now to -cough- fight you two," I said. I knew that since I was sick, fighting would be hard. I also remembered that I couldn't look into Itachi's Sharinghan. I would have to end it fast.

"You're seriously going to fight us, when you're sick? You Konoha nins are stupider than I thought," Hoshigaki said. I shot my hair toward them as I did my summoning jutsu. Itachi pushed Sasuke aside and he and Hoshigaki dodged. They didn't have enough time to stop my jutsu, though. A panther appeared beside me.

I pointed to Sasuke. "Taru, take that -cough- boy away from here, no matter what he does, or says," I said, quickly.

"Yes, Kyoka," Taru said. He grabbed Sasuke and ran off. I continued to shoot out my hair at Itachi and Hoshigaki. I began to run out of breath and my chakra was steadily decreasing. I wouldn't be able to count on my ability for much longer. I grabbed my hair and cut it at my knees with a kunai, with my hair long enough to attack someone a few feet away, it would get in the way. I decided to attack with real weapons. I took out some kunai and threw them as hard as I could. Itachi and Hoshigaki jumped to the right, like I knew they would. I had set a tripwire there when I was attacking them earlier. Shrunken flew from the wall and the ceiling.

"A trap," Hoshigaki yelled. Itachi pushed him out of the way and they both weren't touched by a single shrunken. I thought that would happen. Then, I decided to summon another cat. I started the hand signs and then, Hoshigaki attacked me with his sword. I dodged, just barely and finished the jutsu. A small leopard appeared and I realized I was very low on chakra.

"Yuri, -cough- are you ready," I asked, out of breath.

"Yes, Kyoka, you look sick," Yuri said.

"I know," I said. Yuri and I charged at them. Yuri jumped up, bit Hoshigaki, while I ran up, and circled my foot around to trip him. He fell backwards, caught off guard. Yuri was already latched onto Itachi's leg when I turned, so I ran over and punched him, but he dodged. He grabbed Yuri by her neck and threw her into the wall. I jumped back, as Yuri got right back up. I rested a hand on the wall and I was practically gasping for air, I really shouldn't have been fighting. Hoshigaki stood back up.

"Itachi, we need to end this," Hoshigaki said.

"I know," Itachi said. They both charged at me. Hoshigaki made it there first and slashed at me with his sword, I quickly jumped back right into Itachi who suddenly appeared. I ran to the right, where Yuri joined me. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I was swaying on my feet.

"Kyoka, I don't think we can win this, you're sick," Yuri said quietly.

"I-I don't -cough- have to win. -cough- I just have to -cough- buy some time for the others," I said, weakly. Yuri suddenly got ready to pounce and I realized Itachi and Hoshigaki were running straight at us. I took out some Tonfa from my pack and let my pack fall to the ground, it would only slow me down. Yuri jumped onto Itachi clawing at him the whole way. Hoshigaki slashed at me and I blocked with my Tonfa. Hoshigaki pushed his sword downward and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. At the last minute, I slipped out from underneath his sword and it fell to the ground. I fell back against the wall, using it as my support. Itachi threw Yuri at me and I caught her.

"Hoshigaki, we can't kill her," Itachi said, but it sounded like he was a mile away.

"Why not," Hoshigaki yelled, but he also sounded distant. I rubbed my eyes, as they began to blur and I popped my ears, to hear better.

"Because those other three took Naruto somewhere and she's the only one who most likely knows where," Itachi said. I looked at my watch. It had been an hour since they left, which was good because by now, the others had to have made it far enough. I just had to fight for a little bit longer, and then run, but I couldn't run to the Darkness village, they would follow me, I would just go somewhere, I didn't really know where, though.

"I guess," Hoshigaki said. He swung his sword at me and I let go of Yuri, then jumped back. His sword still half-hit my side and I flew into the opposite wall of the hallway. There I fell to my knees and started coughing into my hand, but when I looked there was blood. Yuri rushed over to me.

"Kyoka, you're bleeding," Yuri said worried. I looked at my side it was bleeding badly. I stood up with much effort and the room started to spin and blur. I grabbed my head and the spinning stopped. I decided that now would be a great time to run, if I could. Maybe if I rode on Yuri, I could escape, I thought. I didn't think Yuri could carry me, though. Then, I remembered my soldier pills in my pack, which was just across the hallway. If I got to it, I could run away! First, I had to get through Hoshigaki and Itachi. I started running and Yuri attacked Itachi, while I dodged Hoshigaki's sword and dived into my pack. I grabbed it, took out a soldier pill and popped it into my mouth. I felt a little better, but I still felt sick. I got on my pack, gave Yuri a sign and I ran out of the hole in the wall. Yuri followed, of course. I knew Itachi and Hoshigaki would be following, so I sped up and ran to Konoha. It was the only place I thought of to go to.

"They're gaining on us, Kyoka," Yuri said. I looked over my shoulder and they were. I would have to run faster. If I made it to Konoha, I would probably be safe. I bet they've been looking for these criminals for a while.

"Yuri, do you think you could stall them for a while," I said.

"Of course, Kyoka, I'll do my best," Yuri said. Yuri stayed behind while I ran ahead. I knew she couldn't hold them off for long, but she would help. I left the town and kept on going. Konoha was close. I was half-way to Konoha when I could see Itachi and Hoshigaki behind me. I popped another soldier pill into my mouth and started to run faster. I saw the Konoha gates ahead of me. If I just made it there, I would be fine. I ran past the guard at the gates and ran through the gates. The guard yelled something at me, but I didn't quite hear him. I turned around to do something only Natari would do. I stuck my tongue out at Itachi and Hoshigaki.

In fact, I was so happy, I said, "You suck! You wear nail polish, so that means you're gay and that's why you were after Naruto!"

Now that I look back, I think I went temporarily insane, or something because it is a very insane thing to stick your tongue out at someone you're running from, insult them and then, run away. Oh, well, back to what happened. After I said that I ran, faster than I'd ever had, through Konoha. I stopped running and sat down against a tree. I must've been tired because I immediately fell asleep, but as I have trained to do, my eyes were still open. I woke up when I saw someone coming toward me. My heart skipped a beat. Itachi and Hoshigaki were running toward me. I immediately got up and started running in the opposite direction. I realized then that those two didn't care if all of Konoha was looking for them. I wasn't feeling too well at that point. I started thinking of what I could do to get them off my back. I could run to another village or run so fast that they ate my dust. I could get intentionally caught by the ANBU nins looking for me because I left and then when no one was looking I could go back to the Darkness village. That was a good plan. But when I started to run to the Hokage House, my mouth became dry again and I threw up. I must've been still sick or something. Everything started to spin, I began to stumble and I fell down and started shaking. By that time, Itachi and Hoshigaki had caught up with me, but I didn't notice, until they said something, probably along the lines of cussing me out. I glanced at them and they blurred.

I think I said, "Man, I must be sick." I grabbed my side, which suddenly hurt like crap, and fell completely over. Then, all turned to black...

-

End Notes: It was not our intention to offend anyone, so if we did, we are terribly sorry.

REVIEW! YAY!


	5. Chapter 5 Natari's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 5**

**Told by Natari Roo**

We ran back to the entrance to Konoha.

"Hey, do you guys think Kyoka'll be okay?" I asked when we stopped for a rest.

"I don't know…," Eureka said.

"She'll probably be fine. She's pretty strong," Mikomi said, but she looked worried. Eureka groaned and let Naruto slide to the ground.

"Okay, either we go slower or someone else is carrying Naruto," he said.

"We could drag him," I joked. Mikomi frowned.

"This isn't the time for jokes! We're all pretty anxious and not in the mood for feeble attempts at humor, Natari!" she said.

"Fine, fine… Hey! My jokes aren't feeble!" I yell.

Eureka sighed. "Who's gonna carry Naruto?" he said, changing the subject before we could start fighting.

Mikomi smiled, "Why, you, of course."

"Well, as long as we go slower," Eureka said wearily. And we were on our way back to the Darkness Village.

We set up camp at about 10:00 PM. (I could tell the time by the moon's position in the sky. Yeah, I'm cool like that.) Anyway, we were heating up dinner over a fire Mikomi made. We would have eaten soldier pills or something, but Kyoka had been carrying all of the soldier pills. And Kyoka was… well, I dunno. I hoped that she was catching up to us or something. I was at least glad we didn't have to eat those crappy soldier pills. They taste like CRAP! I wanted to eat what I'd brought in my backpack, anyway… "Dinner" happened to be ramen, one of my favorites. I love all noodley foods!

"…-sniff sniff-…is that…-sniff sniff-…RAMEN!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. It surprised our entire little group.

"Hey! He woke up!" I smiled.

"No duh, Natari," Mikomi smirked.

"Where…Where am I?" Naruto asked, looking at us across the campfire.

"You died. We're taking you to heaven," I said with a mock-serious expression on my face. Maybe TOO mock-serious.

"WHAT! I CAN'T die! I have to become Hokage!" the blonde shouted.

"Well, he's as loud as you, Natari. I'm sure you'll be great friends," Mikomi winced at the volume of his yelling.

"Don't mind them. You're not dead. My name is Eureka. That's Natari, and that's Mikomi," Eureka introduced us by pointing at us as he said our names.

"Where's Jiraiya? Did he tell y'all to take me somewhere?" Naruto said suspiciously.

"Isn't Jiraiya the guy Kyoka was talking about? Another Sannin?" I asked Mikomi and Eureka.

"HEY! Answer my question!" Naruto said loudly.

"Um, of course Jiraiya let us take you-," Mikomi started.

"Nope, we pretty much kidnapped you," I interrupted with a smile.

Mikomi slapped her forehead. "You IDIOT, if we'd told him Jiraiya had given us permission, he would've believed us!" she hissed at me. I frowned. "Oooooh…my bad," I said, then grinned sheepishly.

"You guys kidnapped me? Fine then! I'll beat the crap out of all of you! Then I'll beat the crap out of Jiraiya for him letting you guys kidnap me!" Naruto shouted while standing up. I stood up too.

"Yeah, right! We're Darkness ninjas! We could beat the CRAP out of you! AND you're outnumbered!" I shouted right back at him. He hesitated. "Darkness ninjas? You mean, like, you're evil or something?" he asked.

"No, we're from the Darkness Village! You probably wouldn't know about it, though, it's kinda new…," I said.

"NEW! The last "new" village tried to wage war on Konoha and killed old man Hokage!" Naruto screamed.

"If you two don't shut up, I'm gonna use the Silence Jutsu, and Kyoka isn't around to make me release it like last time," Mikomi sighed wearily.

"And why are you so CALM, you just kidnapped me and you're acting like it's nothing!" Naruto screamed at Mikomi. Mikomi sneered. I could tell Naruto was starting to get on her nerves. "We kidnapped you to HELP you, you little brat!" she snapped. "The seal that seals the Kyuubi in you is flawed, and we are taking you to the Darkness Village so that it can be fixed!"

"You mean… you didn't kidnap me to kill me or anything?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"If we were gonna kill you, don't you think that our village would have sent more experienced people?" Mikomi asked. "And we'd have killed you by now, anyway!"

"No way", Naruto said. "I want more proof than that!" So, as we waited for the ramen to cook, we all explained to him the situation and our mission, which he gradually began to accept as the truth.

"So you're gonna take me to the Darkness Village, fix my seal, then escort me back to Konoha?" Naruto asked when we finished our explanation.

"Yep!" I smiled.

"And if you aren't gonna come peacefully, then I'll just knock you out and carry you with us like we did earlier," Mikomi said.

"I guess I believe you guys... but you better not be tricking me," Naruto said slowly.

"We aren't. Hey, the ramen's ready. Who wants some?" Eureka asked.

"I DO!" Naruto and I shouted at the same time. Mikomi groaned.

"Great. Another ramen lover," she said. "I guess I'll eat some. I wish you'd brought other food, though, Natari."

"Duh! What else would I stuff my backpack with other than ramen? Chicken?" I asked her through a mouthful of instant ramen.

"I wish," she said, then hesitantly started eating the ramen.

We finished eating, and then went to sleep. (Naruto slept on an extra sleeping bag we'd brought.)

I woke up before the sun had come up. I groaned, knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon. I sat up and looked at my friends and Naruto. Naruto was snoring. So was Eureka. Mikomi was sleeping like an actual human being. I looked around the dark forest and decided to find some water. So I wondered off into the forest. Before long, I heard a stream and decided to go investigate. I stumbled sleepily through the trees until I'd found the source of the noise. It was a big river, and the sunlight was reflecting off of it. Wait a minute- SUNLIGHT! CRAP! I hadn't noticed the sun had risen and was now halfway peeking above the horizon. The others were probably looking for me! I quickly looked around the area and memorized it's features so I could come back later with my friends and replenish our water supply. I started running back toward the direction I THOUGHT was the way back to camp. But I have a crappy sense of direction, and I ended up getting even deeper in the forest. I came across a large cave, and was about to turn around and run in the opposite direction (hopefully the RIGHT direction) when I noticed grey, fast shapes bolting out of the cave and surrounding me. "_Ninjas?",_ I thought, panicked (but now fully awake, on the upside). The wolf in me spoke to me. _"No," _it grinned happily. "_Friends."_ I was surrounded by a wolf family! 7 wolves! I thought all the wolves had been killed! The last wolf, the boss wolf, had been sealed inside me!

"What are you doing in OUR forest, human trash?" a wolf asked. It looked to be the leader of the family.

"Can I kill it, dad?" A smaller wolf grinned nastily, baring its teeth.

"Yes. Kill it. Save some meat for your brothers, though," the leader wolf said.

"W-wait! I'm kinda a wolf, too!" I said quickly. I REALLY didn't want to get eaten by wolves. True, I was a ninja, and true, I could take out a couple, but they were strong, fast, and looked to be hungry. Hungry animals are dangerous animals.

"How DARE you even SUGGEST being part wolf, stupid human! You don't even have claws!" the leader wolf snarled.

"But I'm sealed with the wolf spirit!" I said, showing them my seal. They backed off immediately.

"Please forgive us, Boss Wolf. We were only hungry," the leader said, hanging its head in forgiveness.

"Uh…" I paused. I wasn't actually the "Boss Wolf." The "Boss Wolf" was just trapped inside me. I doubted that these wolves were stupid enough to call a human the "Boss Wolf"… The "Boss Wolf" couldn't answer them. Not until the next full moon. And I was suspicious at their sudden mood swing from "KILL HUMAN" mode to "BEG HUMAN FOR FORGIVNESS" mode. Was this a trick? I knew the wolf inside me was certainly tricky… was it a trait of the wolf species? Like how they can speak our language?

"_They are trying to trick you. They do not believe I still exist. I shall kill them when I next have a chance," _the wolf inside me growled.

"We do not have much food to offer, but we could give you all we have. Please, come into our cave, O Boss Wolf," the leader wolf said. How many travelers had they killed with tricks like this? And more importantly, how could I escape this? Then it came to me! My new jutsu! As quickly as I could, I formed the seals of dragon, rat, tiger, ox, horse, sheep, tiger, monkey, dog, serpent, and then tiger again.

"Ninjutsu: Darkness Uprising!" I yelled, and then the entire clearing was smothered in heavy darkness.

"NO!" I heard the leader wolf snarl. And I was outta there, and jumping through the trees faster then I think I've ever gone. And before I knew it, I was jumping into the clearing we'd camped in. This was a major navigational victory for me. Mikomi and Eureka jumped, and Naruto yelped.

"There you are! We were just about to leave without you!" Mikomi frowned. "We've been looking for you for about 30 minutes and- hey, you look pale. Are you okay? You'd better not be sick too, we don't want Naruto getting ill," she continued.

"Yeah, once, I got the stomach virus. Man, that stomach virus SUCKED!" Naruto said. "Then, I ate ramen noodles. Let me tell ya, NEVER eat ramen when you have the stomach virus! It can get pretty disgusting…" he finished.

"I'm fine! Just a little tired, I guess. Let's go," I frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eureka asked.

"Yeah! Of course. I was just finding a stream and I got a little lost. I'll show you where the stream is really quick!" I grinned. I couldn't tell them about the wolves; they all knew wolves didn't exist anymore! They'd think I was insane!

"Oookay…as long as you say you're okay…"Mikomi glanced suspiciously at me. She probably knew I was hiding something…But she didn't ask. So we started our journey again, heading first toward the river (which I successfully found again!) and then toward the road…


	6. Chapter 6 Mikomi's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**The Flawed Seal**

**Chapter 6**

**Told by Mikomi Miyako**

There was something wrong with Natari. I sensed that she was not telling us the whole story, but it wasn't as if she would tell me if I asked. So I decided to keep quiet.

I was worried about Kyoka, but I did not voice my thoughts. She would pull through, I was sure. She was smart and clever and tough – no way on earth could anyone ever defeat her. But the back of my mind betrayed me. '_It isn't Kyoka you're worried about! It's Itachi!_' it sneered at me mockingly. '_Your best friend is in trouble and all you can think about is some boy who never gave you a second though. Pitiful!_'

'_What? Is it wrong to worry about him? He's probably going to get his butt kicked by Kyoka; why shouldn't I worry? He is my friend, too,_' I thought firmly, but I was losing trust in my own thoughts. Thinking over my earlier actions, I concluded that none of my friends would ever suspect that I had known Itachi before this day.

"Hey, Mikomi!" Natari shouted at me.

"What?" I growled back, cursing her for interrupting my very personal thoughts.

"Hurry up! You're dragging everyone behind, you retard!"

"Heh, you're not in any position to call anyone a retard, _dearie_."

"Oh, yeah? Well – hey, what's that thing?" Natari asked, pointing at the dark figure hiding behind the trees. It darted to another place, with the speed only an experienced ninja could master.

"Come out," I told the person loudly, motioning with my head for Eureka to take Naruto and run at first sign of trouble.

"What are you people going to do with Naruto?" the person asked, stepping out of the shadows. I took a good look at him. He was obviously a ninja from Konoha when I saw the leaf headband that adorned his head. He wore the average clothing, but a scar ran across his nose, and his brown hair stretched back in ponytail. He didn't look that bad.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed and almost would have run to him if Natari hadn't been holding him back.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Iruka asked, concerned.

"Yeah! They even fed me ramen, but they're going to take me to their –" Naruto said, but the rest of his words were muffled by Eureka's hand.

"Sorry, _sensei_," I said mockingly, smirking at him, "but we can't tell you our plans. We have strict orders to keep it a secret."

"You aren't going to get away with this," he said fiercely.

"Why do you want him, anyways? Let us have him and you'll save yourself a life. He can't be _that_ important to you village," I said. I new perfectly well why, but I liked playing with people's minds.

"Each individual is very important, despite your thoughts or morals. I can't let you take him. I am responsible for his well-being."

'_Heh. Liar_,' I thought, laughing. '_Morals, my foot. More like the nine-tails fox_.'

"Don't worry; we're not going to hurt him. He'll be back, good as new in a few days… weeks… however long it takes for us to do our work. We are no real threat to him unless he pushes us to the limits."

"So you expect me to just stand here while you haul him off to some godforsaken land? I don't think so," he said, and then a confused expression crawled on his face. "What village are you from? I do not recognize your headbands."

"It would be foolish of me to give you that advantage, mm? Besides, that is not important," I said, giving Eureka and Natari the signal to go.

"Crap, Naruto has a whole bunch of people after him! Before we even get home, we'll be run down by these losers," Natari complained. "Soon there will be no one left to keep him hostage!"

"Heh, it's not like this is going to take long. And besides, Kyoka had a cold. I'm doing fine."

"Okay. Take care, mm?" Eureka told me, and I nodded. After they started running, I turned back to Iruka. "It was wise of you not to follow them. You will have a much better chance without Natari helping me."

"Shall we make this fair? If you win, I'll let you go. If I win, you tell me where they're heading and what they're going to do with Naruto."

I shrugged. "Depends. Are we battling to the death?"

"There is no need for that."

"Fine with me, but are you sure you want to do this? You are but a chunin, and you are battling me, the most experienced Jounin in my village. You don't have much of a chance."

"Well, I can't just stand here and watch like a coward," he said, like that would be the worst thing that could ever happen.

"Well," I told him, and reached his side before he could blink. I was only an inch of two shorter than him. I raised my hand to caress the curve of his jaw and winked. "Won't this be fun?"

Before he could say anything or protest, I backed a good ten meters. Smiling lightly, I preformed my special jutsu that materialized water from the oxygen and hydrogen in the air. Once it formed, I used my chakra to control it and sent a big wave hurling towards Iruka. He dodged it, luckily for him, but didn't see another wave coming because he was too busy trying to throw a kunai knife in my way, which missed. The wave engulfed him, and the force of the impact pushed him up against a nearby tree, drenching him in water. I, in return, picked up the kunai that lay next to my foot, and pressed it close to his throat, smiling at the fact he was momentarily unconscious from the collision with my wave.

"How short that took," I said to his unconscious form, grinning. The kunai dropped from my hand to the ground beside him, and I ruffled his hair fondly. I began to walk away, but then I heard quick footsteps come from the back and felt the cool metal of the kunai press against my neck and his labored breathing against my ear.

"You let down your guard," he said, laughing slightly, but it halted swiftly when I plunged a shuriken in his shoulder. He grabbed it involuntarily, wincing at the pain.

Chuckling, I grinned at him. "Come again? Oh, before I forget, that shuriken has poison in it. It's injecting it in your blood as we speak. Don't worry; you won't die unless you run around a lot. I'd hate for you to die, you know?"

"You –" he growled, but I cut him off.

"Please, save your breath for someone who cares," I said lazily, and began the jutsu that we were taught in the Darkness village before we even began school. As it progressed, I could see his eyes lose its fire and his form collapse onto the ground.

I lifted his limp body onto the tree that he had been on just moments ago. I took out some rope from my knapsack and used it to tie him securely to the tree. Brushing the dirt and grime off of my hands, I stood up. I could hear more footsteps in the distance, so I squinted to see who it was.

"Kyoka!"

-

**End Notes:** Another chapter done! My friends and I are starting on brainstorming for a sequel. Itachi and Mikomi, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G! XD

A special thanks to SpeedDemon315 for faithfully reviewing every chapter! I think of you everytime I update. Special homemade cookies for you!


	7. Chapter 7 Kyoka's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 7**

**Told by Kyoka Keitaro**

I jerked awake from the nightmare I was having. I was in a cold sweat. I didn't remember what happened in my nightmare, but it scared the crap out of me. I looked around me expecting to see my room, but I was in a forest. I saw two people staring at me from the other side of the small clearing we were in. One of them said, "You've finally woken up. What were you screaming about just now?"

I looked at him as if he was insane. I said, "I was screaming? Who are you?"

The two of them looked at each other strangely. I suddenly realized what had happened and that I was tied up. I also realized I was still sick. My head was throbbing and my stomach hurt like crap.

Itachi said, "Are you going to tell us where Naruto is, or not?"

I sat up and said, "That all depends."

Hoshigaki said, "It depends upon what?"

I said, "It depends on what you're going to do when you get him." At this, I laid back down because I was seriously tired and then, I fell back asleep. When I woke up, it was night. Hoshigaki and Itachi had both fallen asleep; that was extreme luck. It wasn't very comfortable to sleep on the ground. I sat up and since my hands were tied behind my back, I slowly slid them under my legs so that they were in front of me.

At this point I realized that all my weapons were gone, of course, but they didn't know that my necklace turned into a small knife if you turned it a certain way. I used my teeth to open it and then, I used it to cut the rope. A few minutes later, my hands were free. I untied my legs and looked over to see my pack with all my weapons sitting on it that was extreme luck, again. I picked it up and quietly put all my weapons inside it. I thought that I was too lucky at this point.

I walked over to Itachi and Hoshigaki. I pretended to throw a kunai at the two, they didn't flinch, which meant they were really asleep. They could've been faking and followed me to the Darkness village when I left. I did the kage bunshin jutsu and summoned two clones. I went to the river, leading to the Darkness village; I sent one of my clones to the south; and my last clone went north, after I got out my compass and found out where I was. I had been running for a day and I was looking for a place to camp when I miraculously happened to see Mikomi tying up some guy. I jumped into the clearing and asked, "Is everything ok, you two?" Mikomi turned around.

"Kyoka, is that you?" Mikomi asked, surprised.

"You bet. Mikomi," I said, holding out my arms.

"Kyoka," she said, happily. We hugged for a second. Mikomi is the only one that will let me give a hug in our group. Natari is too weird and I never really wanted to hug Eureka.

"Kyoka, I knew you would pull through! You didn't beat up that guy, too hard, did you," Mikomi said with a strange smile on her face.

"Not exactly. I was a little sicker than I thought and I fainted. Those two idiots tied me up, since I was the only one who knew where Naruto was, then, they very smartly fell asleep and I escaped. But there is even better news that I think Natari will like. I stuck my tongue out at them and told them they were gay because they wore nail polish," I said, laughing. Mikomi laughed with me.

"I can't believe that," Mikomi said. I looked around for Natari and Eureka.

"Hey, Mikomi, where are the others?"

"Well, I stayed here to fight that guy, who knew Naruto and the others went ahead."

"Really? Well, we better hurry, so we can catch up!"

"Sure, just let me finish tying up this guy." Mikomi finished tying up the guy and we headed off toward the river. As my trump card, to make sure Itachi and Hoshigaki wouldn't be able to follow, when we got to the river, we walked down the river (the opposite way to the Darkness village), making sure, our footsteps were visible, then, we jumped into the river and swam up-steam, the way to the Darkness village. I could have walked on the water, but I wanted to swim. We swam what I thought was half-way to the Darkness village and got out. Mikomi looked at her soaked clothes.

"Hey, Kyoka, these were my last set of clothes, do you have any extras," Mikomi asked me.

"Sure, they may be a bit big, since I'm twice your age, but they're good enough," I said. Mikomi was just sixteen and I was thirty-two. I got out some clothes for Mikomi and me. I threw them at her.

"Thanks," Mikomi said. We changed in the underbrush beside the river. The clothes I gave Mikomi were of course too big, but they were dry. We ran along the river in silence. Soon, when the sunset, we could see a campfire ahead of us. We looked at each other and knew it was Eureka, Naruto and Natari. We ran as fast as we could and practically tripped over each other into the campsite. Natari, Eureka, and Naruto looked up at us.

"Kyoka! I knew you would come back," Natari said.

"Hey, Kyoka," Eureka said.

"You're that girl with the hair that moved," Naruto yelled.

"No one was worried about me?" Mikomi said and that made everyone laugh.

"So, what happened," Natari asked. I explained it to them. Natari patted me on the back when I told her about sticking my tongue out at Itachi and Hoshigaki, just like I knew she would. When, I was done, there was a small silence.

"That's cool! Now have some ramen," Natari said, handing me a bowl of instant ramen, which I wondered where it came from.

"I want some ramen," Naruto yelled, grabbing for the bowl.

"Shut up! You'll have to wait your turn, Kyoka deserves it more than you do," Natari said. They argued just like a married couple for a few minutes, as I ate my ramen. I realized that they were a great couple, but I wouldn't say it, or would I?

"You guys are pretty much married, arguing like that. You make a great couple," Mikomi said my thoughts.

"Yeah, I totally agree," I said with a smile.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Natari yelled.

"You're insane; I only like pretty girls!" Naruto yelled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natari yelled.

"What do you think it means?" Naruto yelled back.

"You wanna fight?"

"Yeah, I wanna fight!"

"Break it up, break it up, you two. Geeze, you two are like a couple," I said.

"Shut up, Kyoka," Natari yelled.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"Come on, be quiet. If Itachi and Hoshigaki followed my path, they could hear you and could be running here right now," I said, quietly. The two looked at me with scared looks on their faces.

"Hey, now that Kyoka is here, Natari you're going to have to give up your sleeping bag to her," Eureka said, cheerfully.

"What," Natari yelled.

"You'll have to sleep with Naruto, your dream come true," Mikomi said.

"Mikomi, I'm gonna hurt you," Natari yelled.

"She isn't sleeping with me," Naruto shouted.

"But it's your dream come true, too, Naruto," I said, laughing.

"WHAT?" Natari screamed.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed. I suddenly ushered for silence. I was just pretending to hear something.

"Shhh! I think I hear someone running here, you guys hide," I whispered. I winked at Mikomi and Eureka. Natari and Naruto looked terrified and ran into a bush. Mikomi and Eureka slipped into a bush. In a second, I used a substitution jutsu on myself and my real body did Henge into Eureka. Eureka and Mikomi came running into the campsite with sticks and mud on their faces.

"I am Hoshigaki and I have come for Naruto," Eureka yelled, he actually did sound like Hoshigaki, and he was good at voices.

"Huh," my substitution said, pretending to be caught off guard. Eureka slashed his stick down on my substitution and it slashed my substitution in half. I (in Henge as Eureka) went to the bush Natari and Naruto hid in and when Natari tried to get up; I pulled her down and gave her a sign to be quiet. Eureka and Mikomi came over to the bush, peeked down over the cowering Naruto and Natari, and yelled, "Fooled ya!"

I released Henge, Eureka and Mikomi wiped off the mud, and then, only then, did Natari and Naruto understand we tricked them. They gave us nasty looks.

"That was mean," Natari said.

"You suck," Naruto said. Eventually, they got over it. It was then that I realized I was really tired.

"Hey, I'm going to hit the hay," I said, grabbing Natari's sleeping bag.

"What hay," Naruto asked.

"Give me back my sleeping bag," Natari yelled, ignoring Naruto.

"Natari, I've been sick and I have been running for an entire day from two freaks who wear nail polish," I said.

"You're going to have to sleep with Naruto," Mikomi said to Natari.

"I'd rather sleep on the ground," Natari yelled. I looked at Natari.

"Here," I said, handing her the sleeping bag. She took it and looked at me.

"Thanks," Natari said.

"Don't mention it; we're going to have to share it anyway, just kidding! I can sleep on the ground, I've been doing it for a while," I said. The others stared at me, as I lay against a tree facing the river.

"Goodnight," I said, flipping my eyes in my head with my eyelids open, it was the only way I got to sleep with my eyes open. Mikomi put out the fire, as everyone got into their sleeping bags and said 'goodnight.' I soon fell asleep…

-

**End Notes:** Hope you enjoyed that! Natari and Naruto are so cute together! XD Well, Senacku doesn't think so, but she doesn't count.


	8. Chapter 8 Natari's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 8**

**Told by Natari Roo**

I was having a really screwed up dream. I was a wolf who was fighting a fox in some kind of dark space. I didn't find out who won, because I woke up to see Kyoka screaming! The first thing that came to mind was, "_What the crap is happening?"_ Then I realized that she was probably having a really bad nightmare. Then I saw that everyone else was waking up.

"What's it? What's goin' on?" Naruto asked groggily.

"Kyoka! Kyoka, wake up!" Mikomi said loudly while shaking Kyoka's shoulder. Kyoka jolted awake.

"What…what happened?" Kyoka asked.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Eureka said. Kyoka looked around at us.

"I was?" she asked. Then, under her breath, "That's what _he_ said. I must've had the same nightmare, I can't remember." She meant me not to hear, but I did and no one else.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, now fully awake. "I bet people could hear it for miles!"

"Oh, no…" Kyoka moaned.

"This is bad," Mikomi frowned. Then I realized that what they were talking about – Hoshigaki and Itachi had probably heard us and were heading this way!

"What's bad?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"We've gotta get moving. Hoshigaki and Itachi could be coming for us right now!" Eureka said quickly.

"Oooooooooh! I get it!" Naruto said. We hurriedly packed our sleeping bags up.

"Okay everyone, we've gotta hurry!" Mikomi said. "Let's go!"

And with that we were off, jumping on trees instead of the ground (so that our footsteps wouldn't show up).

We'd been jumping through trees for the rest of the night, about 4 hours. I was exhausted. I HATE traveling nonstop for extended periods of time! I was seriously considering stopping, laying down, and falling asleep. But I wasn't about to let Naruto beat me in terms of stamina, no WAY!

"Okay, everybody. Let's stop for a break," Kyoka said. Everyone stopped. I groaned and sat down.

"Aren't wearing out, are ya, Natari?" Naruto smirked. I jumped up.

"No way!" I replied. No way was I gonna let Naruto beat me!

"I think just about everyone is worn down. We've been most jumping through trees most of the night, and on only a bit of sleep, too," Eureka said. Kyoka sighed.

"Everyone should sleep for a bit. Just for a couple of hours. We need to get going again soon," Kyoka said. I smiled. "_Yes!" _I thought.

"Oh, come on! I'm not even tired!" Naruto said. We got our sleeping bags out and crawled into them. And guess who fell asleep first?

" 'I'm not even tired' my foot! Naruto's the first one to fall asleep!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up and follow his lead. Everyone needs some sleep," Mikomi said. Like I needed to be told twice. I laid down by Kyoka and quickly fell asleep…

I was having the same wolf/fox dream and was about to see who won the fight, when, again, I was awakened by Kyoka in the morning. She wasn't screaming, but she was muttering in her sleep. Loud enough for me to hear, but not loud enough to be coherent. I only heard her because my sleeping bag was closest to her. I realized that she was also sweating.

"Kyoka… Kyoka, wake up…," I said groggily. I figured she was having another nightmare. She didn't wake up, so I shook her shoulder.

"Just go back to sleep. You'll need all your energy to run from us, right?" a new voice said. I started and looked up. There were Itachi and Hoshigaki, staring at me!

"Crap!" I said, in a panic. I started shaking Kyoka harder. "Kyoka, wake-"

But I couldn't finish my sentence. I had made the mistake of looking in Itachi's eyes. I suddenly couldn't move! Hoshigaki came forward and pulled me into a chokehold. I found I could move again, but I knew that if I _did_ move, Hoshigaki would make it a lot harder for me to breathe. _"Crap! Crap crap crap! What do I do! What the crap am I supposed to do now! They could KILL me!" _I thought in a panic. I guess Itachi guessed what I was thinking.

"Don't worry. We won't kill you… unless you do anything stupid," he said quietly. I didn't need a dictionary of missing nin lingo to understand that their meaning of "stupid" was anything that involved me escaping them.

Itachi moved toward Naruto as Hoshigaki moved to the edge of the clearing, dragging me with him. I stared in dismay. I didn't want them to take Naruto! They might kill him or something! It isn't that I _like _Naruto, not like the way Kyoka teases me about, but… I dunno. I felt as if we could be pretty good friends, even if we argued a lot. Well, anyway…

Itachi towered over Naruto, when… Kyoka screamed and jolted awake! Everyone else (surprise!) woke up. Kyoka was on her feet in about the time it takes to blink.

"Hey!" Mikomi yelled as she saw the situation. She was on her feet in seconds, followed closely by Eureka.

Itachi made a desperate lunge toward the awakened Naruto, but had to pull back to avoid a kunai thrown by Kyoka. Naruto scrambled away from Itachi and toward the others.

"Don't interfere. Just give us the boy," Itachi said in a dangerous, dark tone. "Or maybe your friend will have an unfortunate incident with a kunai…" At this sentence, Hoshigaki pulled a kunai out and put it up to my throat. This wasn't turning out to be a great day. Kyoka glared at him.

"You can kill her…," she said, just as dangerously. My KIDDING me! You're just eyes widened. _"_You've gotta be kidding! You're gonna LET him KILL ME!"I screamed at her. But Kyoka kept talking…

"…but if you kill her, we'll kill Naruto." I hoped that would convince them from killing me. I hoped very, VERY much. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What the CRAP are you talking about!" he shouted. But then Eureka pulled him into a chokehold. Naruto struggled to escape Eureka's grasp, so Eureka increased pressure on his neck to momentarily suffocate Naruto. Then, Eureka released the pressure and allowed Naruto to breathe. Eureka took out a kunai and put it to Naruto's throat to emphasize Kyoka's threat. Naruto stopped struggling and held still. Itachi seemed to accept that he wouldn't get Naruto that easily.

"Fine. Then we'll fight for Naruto," Itachi said.

"Fine by me. I will KILL you," Kyoka snapped.

So Itachi activated his sharingan and he and Kyoka fought. It took about 2 minutes for Itachi to find out just how strong Kyoka was when she wasn't sick. After about 10 minutes, both combatants looked pretty bad. With a broken arm and coughing up a lotta blood, Itachi stumbled backward into a tree. He used it to support himself. With a deep kunai gash in her arm and her wrist broken, Kyoka jumped backward, panting. Both were weakening quickly. If they didn't stop the battle at this, they would both black out from lack of blood or something… Itachi groaned and deactivated his sharingan.

"Give back Natari," Kyoka panted.

" Heh, heh, heh… no. She will be our hostage. If you want to keep her alive, find us within a week. We will battle again then."

"How am I supposed to find you?"

"We will have a fire burning continuously when we are ready to be found. Look for the smoke."

"Fine… but if you kill her before our time is up…"

"We won't."

Then, Kyoka gave Itachi a glare and leaned, exhausted, against a tree.

"We're leaving. Don't follow us or we'll kill the kid," Hoshigaki said. And, before I knew what was happening, Itachi was in my face. I couldn't help but look in his eyes, and again, I couldn't move.

"You will follow us. You will not try to escape. Now come," Itachi said. Hoshigaki let go of me. Somehow, my body just started moving on its own, and I followed Itachi and Hoshigaki.

We jumped through trees for about an hour. I struggled to stop moving the entire time, but it was in vain. Soon, Itachi couldn't go any further without dealing with his wounds, so we stopped at a nearby clearing. I stood awkwardly to the side of the clearing, trying desperately to run away, but whatever Itachi had done to me was too strong. I couldn't move. I was struggling so hard, I didn't pay attention to Hoshigaki. But I still felt his fist connecting with the side of my head, and, I'm not sure, but I think I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

I woke up to see the moon shining down on me. I moaned softly. Ouch… I was tied to a tree in a sitting position, and my head hurt like CRAP. It took me a second, but I finally remembered what had happened earlier. I saw Hoshigaki performing a healing jutsu on Itachi. When he finished it, he turned around to look at me. I guess he'd heard my moan.

"Finally awake, huh? I beat your head hurts pretty badly, eh?" Hoshigaki grinned evilly. I looked down and frowned sadly. _"I'm screwed,"_ I thought. _"Completely, totally screwed." _So I leaned back against the tree. If I was gonna be screwed, I wasn't gonna be tired AND screwed at the same time. I wanted some sleep. Besides, there wasn't anything else to do but be worried, be scared, and wait for my friends. And annoy the crap out of Hoshigaki and Itachi. I mean, it wasn't like they could kill me. I smiled. I wondered if Itachi and Hoshigaki would like to hear the lyrics of Hit The Floor, one of my favorite songs… This may not be so bad after all…

I couldn't sleep. I had already slept most of the day. So I just annoyed the crap out of Itachi and Hoshigaki. While they tried to sleep. Well, at least I annoyed them until Hoshigaki started yelling that if I didn't shut up, he would punch me in the face until I did. He also informed me that, just because they couldn't kill me, that didn't mean they couldn't hurt me. So, yeah, that shut me up.

I'd just been pretty much watching them sleep for about an hour when I heard a rustling noise behind me. I started and strained against my ropes to see what it was. It was someone in the shadows, so I couldn't see their face… they had a knife and were cutting the ropes! They finished and the ropes dropped around me. I grinned and got up. The person got out of the shadows and walked into the clearing. It was…KYOKA!

"Kyoka!" I hissed. "I thought you were hurt really bad-" But she muffled my words with my hand.

"Shut up," she said quietly. "I'll explain on the way back."

We jumped through the trees, headed back to our camp, as Kyoka explained. "I decided that I was the only one fast enough to rescue you AND get away if Itachi and Hoshigaki woke up, so Mikomi and Eureka did a bunch of healing jutsus."

"Cool! That's awesome!" I smiled. My stomach growled, and I frowned. "Uhm… can I have some ramen when we get back?"

"Sure. Hey, don't you wanna know how your boyfriend is?" Kyoka asked with a mischievous grin.

"Don't start that crap again!" I yelled at her.

"Well, he was pretty mad at first. He thought we were really gonna kill him. But then we explained that we were just bluffing." Kyoka smiled.

"He isn't my boyfriend, you freakin' idiot!" I sneered at her.

"I know. I'm just playing with you," she grinned. Then her expression turned serious.

"But we really need to be quiet now- those two gay lovers could wake up at any minute and find that you're gone." I laughed.

"Just because they wear nail polish doesn't mean they are gay," I said.

"Why are you _defending_ them, Natari? Have you found another boyfriend?" Kyoka said cheerfully.

"Yes. I've fallen madly in love with a guy with blue skin and a guy with red eyes," I said sarcastically.

"Ooo-ooo, Mikomi's gonna be so jealous!"

"What do you mean, jealous?"

"Nothing…You wouldn't understand."

"Are you saying that Mikomi likes Itachi!" I yelled.

"Maybe…maybe not," Kyoka said nonchalantly.

"Oh my gosh," I said happily. "I am SO gonna rub this in Mikomi's face when we get back!"

"I bet you are."

Soon after this conversation we arrived at our camp. Mikomi, Naruto, and Eureka looked up and Eureka picked up a flashlight that had fallen on its side and pointed it at us.

"Don't tell me you guys were playing spin the bottle with a flashlight," I smirked.

"Besides, Mikomi, I thought your man was Itachi!"

Mikomi looked mortified.

"Kyokaaaaa! Did you tell her?" she whined.

"It's not like it's a big secret. Okay, okay, I'm sorry…" Kyoka said.

"Whatever…" Mikomi frowned. Then she turned to me and sneered. "If you tease me, I'll hurt you."

"Mikomi, that hurts. Why would I tease one of my best friends about loving an evil guy named Itachi who has red eyes and just kidnapped me? And also may be gay?" I asked.

Mikomi responded by whacking me over the head.

"Shut up! Okay, everyone, it's almost morning, so we'll just run the entire day!"

"I'm eatin' ramen first!" I yelled at her. She frowned.

"Fine," she snapped. "Just hurry it up!"

"Cool! I'm glad you guys got back okay!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna get hurt by two gay idiots!" I smiled back.

"They are so in love," Kyoka said to Mikomi.

"Yeah," Mikomi agreed.

"I'M GONNA HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Naruto and I screamed at them at the same time. I starting pouting and got my ramen out and started cooking it. I got out a CD player and put it on – I hadn't listened to it the whole trip and I really wanted some good loud rap music right now… like Linkin Park! Yeah. And it would keep me from yelling at Mikomi and Kyoka or hearing what they had to say. I filled the time waiting until my ramen was done by mouthing the lyrics to my songs, which was really fun. When my ramen was done, I ate it. Then, we packed up our stuff and started running to the Darkness Village. If we hurried, we'd get there within a day.

-

**End Notes**: Ah, more Natari/Naruto and Mikomi/Itachi fluff. Yay!

REVIEW, PLEASE! Cookies for everyone!


	9. Chapter 9 Mikomi's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 9**

**Told by Mikomi Miyako**

Okay, so Natari, my best friend and worst enemy, knew my deepest darkest secret. How bad could it get? Very bad, obviously.

The past few days went okay. Kyoka came back, Natari was kidnapped by Itachi and the gay idiot, and Kyoka sneaked her back out. It was all good. Until KYOKA HAD TO OPEN HER BIG MOUTH! I'm still mad at you for this, Kyoka.

Anyways, we rested and ate (and in Natari's case, gobbled up all the ramen in a three-mile radius that she could get her hands on. Don't forget that wimpy boyfriend of hers, Naruto.) We then packed up our campsite and began our walk to the Darkness Village. The air had a stuffy feel to it, which seemed highly unusual. But I ignored it and went on. Once we had crossed the short expanse of mountains that blocked the Darkness Village from the rest of the world, all you could see before you were trees and grassland and… well, more trees.

"Mikomi and Itachi, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Natari sang cheerfully, which I failed miserably to block out. Please remind me to pay for singing lessons for Natari when we get back home.

"Shut up before I do something I will regret," came my very grumpy reply.

Eureka sighed and grumbled. "Could you two give it a rest? I don't think I need a headache right now."

Natari stuck out her tongue at him. "I can tease her all I want. Besides, it isn't my fault she fell in love with some red-eyed freak."

Kyoka had a guilty look on her face (serves her right!), and tried blandly to ignore our conversation.

"Shut up," I told her again. And guess what? It didn't work!

I was finally glad when Natari stopped with the love songs about Itachi and I, but groaned inwardly when she began humming the lyrics from those rap songs she listens to.

"So," Natari said casually. "Are you going to plead to your boyfriend to leave us alone or something?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Come on, Natari, leave Mikomi alone," Kyoka said.

"You're probably hoping he kidnaps you when he comes back, ne?" Natari said, ignoring Kyoka.

"No, I wish he would kidnap you and take you somewhere so the world won't have to suffer the ugliness of your face."

"Gosh, you people fight too much," Naruto grumbled.

"Agreed," Eureka said quietly.

-

We stopped along a familiar river, and decided to rest a while. I took our canteens to the river to fill them up. As I approached the slow-moving mass of water, I frowned. The water had a yellow tint to it, one that wouldn't have been noticed by a regular person. Deciding it was just excess silt, I dipped the container into the water and pulled it out when I deemed it was full enough.

"What took you so long?" were the first words that came out of Natari's big mouth. "We've been waiting forever."

"Stop complaining," I told her as I threw her canteen at her.

She took a drink from it, and closed the lid. I proceeded to distribute them to their respective owners. All of them drank, except Kyoka, who sniffed the water with a suspicious look on her face.

"So, have you ever kissed Itachi?" Natari asked as soon as I sat down.

I rolled my eyes and took a drink. Frowning once again, I decided to share my worries. "Hey," I said, "don't you think this water tastes a little weird?"

"A little," Eureka replied as Natari yelled for me not to avoid her question.

I suddenly realized what the yellow substance was and my skin suddenly paled. I saw the others give looks of concern. "I think I know why it looks yellow," I told them slowly.

"Hurry up and tell us!" Natari said impatiently.

"I think its poison."

The others, except Kyoka, looked at me strangely, as if I had grown a second head and whatnot. Kyoka's eyes widened.

"But who could have done this? I mean, there –" But before Natari could finish her sentence, her body slumped onto the ground.

"Natari? Crap, I knew there was something wrong with that water, that's why I didn't drink! No, you guys all drank it!" Kyoka said worriedly. Her voice was followed by the thud of Eureka's body, then Naruto's.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

I turned my head to see who had said that, and was consequently caught in a pair of red eyes. "Itachi… I –"

And my world went black.

-

I was only thirteen, hardly a chunin, when I was requested for a mission. I was to join the Akatuski – a band of criminals – and act as a double-agent for the Darkness Village. Afraid and unconfident, I had set out on a journey to seek the leader of their group, who I would never find. Instead I ran into him – him, so strong and dark and mysterious. He was Itachi.

I was supposed to pose as the young ninja that despised her village and wanted to gain power to destroy it. They had taken me in, hesitantly at first, but I knew I was getting somewhere (and in the back of my head, I was glad that my grandmother had made me take those dumb acting lessons when I was ten.) Itachi had reasoned with them that I was an expert, a master in manipulating water, and that I had a lot of potential and a strong chakra.

I resided with them for a short expanse of time, and my residence had faded so gradually that they hadn't really noticed. They forgot about me easily enough, only occasionally asking each other "You remember that Mikomi kid? I don't see her around much anymore."

But no, I had not forgotten about Itachi. He was most likely lodged in the back of my mind, until I was ready to deal with the emotions I felt towards him. And whoever would have guessed? He pops up after three years, unchanged and ready to kill. I hope he doesn't remember me – for my sake, and his, too.


	10. Chapter 10 Kyoka's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 10**

**Told by Kyoka Keitaro**

Mikomi fell down from the effects of the poison. I jumped in between her and Itachi. I took out a kunai and got ready. I used kage bunshin and got my clone to tend to the others; I didn't know what poison they used, but I would soon enough.

"That was a dirty, low trick – even for you punks," I said.

"It was necessary," Itachi said coldly.

"Too bad it didn't work on you, the only one who can fight us," Hoshigaki said.

"You really expected me to fall for it? Too bad I didn't realize it earlier," I said.

"Give us Naruto," Itachi demanded.

"Not a chance," I replied.

"Then we'll have to take him by force," Hoshigaki said.

"Like you could," I retorted. My clone realized what type of poison it was. I had the antidote to that poison. I took it out and tossed it to my clone (who gave it to everyone) as Hoshigaki charged me and slashed at me with his sword. He slashed through a substitution and looked around for the real me. I was in the trees and started throwing kunai like a mad woman. I jumped back down into the clearing as the others started to wake back up.

"Huh? Where – oh, yeah! What's happening?" Natari asked.

"What? Kyoka? Wait – it's you two!" Eureka said.

"It's the gay people! Crap!" Naruto yelled.

"K-kyoka, don't hurt him too bad," Mikomi yelled.

"Did ya have a good sleep? Because it was your last!" Hoshigaki said as he charged toward them. I took out my Tonfa, again, and blocked Hoshigaki's sword before it collided with Natari's face.

"Thanks, Kyoka, now I'll take this guy," Natari said. She took out her bo staff.

"No, Natari, run! You guys, too, I held them off once, I can do it again," I said. They grabbed their stuff and ran. Itachi appeared beside me and tried to punch me, but I was too fast for him. I was already behind Hoshigaki and kicking him in the back by the time Itachi realized I had moved. Hoshigaki flew into a tree. I put my Tonfa back in my pack. A kunai came out of Itachi's sleeve, as he charged toward me. I blocked with another kunai.

Then, Hoshigaki used a water jutsu. A tidal wave towered above me. Itachi moved out of the way. I quickly shot out my hair around Hoshigaki's neck. The jutsu stopped. Hoshigaki cut my hair with his sword and started charging me, again. Itachi joined him and pulled out a kunai. I disappeared and reappeared behind them. Knowing that I should end it fast, I hit their necks to knock them out.

I knew that they would not be out for very long, so I hit them on the backs of their heads really hard. I wouldn't kill them because Mikomi liked Itachi and it wasn't really necessary, they would be out for at least two days. I tied them to a tree and headed off to the Darkness Village. I met up with the others when the sun was setting.

"Man, Kyoka, you took too long," Natari said.

"I know, they were very challenging," I said sarcastically.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" Mikomi asked, worried.

"Yes, and I bathed in their blood. Just kidding, they're knocked out and tied to a tree somewhere," I said.

"Now you can go make out with him, Mikomi," Natari teased.

"Shut up," Mikomi growled.

"Hey, I see the Darkness village," Eureka said, pointing to the gates of our village.

"Yay! Finally home," Natari said.

I sighed. _I can't wait to sleep in my own bed and rid myself of those nightmares I can never remember, _I thought. I grabbed Natari and Mikomi's hands and we skipped merrily to the gates.

"We probably look gay," Natari said.

"Yeah, we are happy," I said. Natari looked at me. We let go of each others' hands and the gates opened before us. We all walked into the gates and headed toward Hiromasu's place. We walked in.

"S-class mission complete! Naruto is here," Natari said.

"I bet you enjoy him being here," Mikomi said.

"Shut up!" Natari yelled.

"Come on, calm down you two," Hiromasu said.

"Yes, sir," Mikomi and Natari said at the same time. That's what I like about Hiromasu, everyone in the Darkness village obeys him, because not only he's a great leader, but also because he's friends with everyone in the village, just like the Third was.

"Good job, now to fix the seal," Hiromasu said.

"What are you going to do to me," Naruto asked, scared.

Hiromasu sighed. "Don't worry. There is a flaw in your seal; I'm going to fix it. It won't hurt much."

"WHAT! Why didn't you let Konoha fix it," Naruto yelled.

"Because they don't know how. Now, Kyoka, you have more chakra than I do, I want you to concentrate a lot of chakra into Naruto's stomach, while I add my chakra to this scroll," he took out a scroll. "Then, you will have to make a line of chakra from the scroll to Naruto's stomach, ok?"

I nodded. It didn't seem that hard, but of course, the flaw was small.

"Now, Naruto, lift up your shirt," Hiromasu said. Naruto did.

"Ooo-ooo, Natari, I bet you like this," Mikomi said.

"Shut up, retard," Natari said. Hiromasu nodded at me. I put my hand to Naruto's bellybutton and started pumping chakra into it. The seal appeared. Hiromasu put his chakra into the scroll.

"Now, Kyoka!" I put a hand on the scroll and a visible line of chakra passed in-between my hands. Naruto was in pain at this point. Hiromasu unraveled the scroll. An intricate pattern was painted on it. My hand started hurting really bad and when I looked, a red chakra was surrounding my hand and quickly, it covered my whole body. Everyone gasped. It felt like I was on fire. I heard a voice in the back of my head, "So, you think that you, a human can keep me sealed in that boy! I am Nine Tails'! Now I can escape!"

The red chakra traveled to the scroll and the painting turned red and, then, the red chakra retreated into the seal, which had become more intricate. I fell backwards, but Mikomi caught me.

"Kyoka, are you ok?" Mikomi asked. I sat up.

"I-I think," I said. Naruto sat down, he looked exhausted.

"T-that wasn't supposed to happen. Naruto, are you ok?" Hiromasu asked.

"Yeah, but I felt like I was torn apart for a second there," Naruto said. _Nine Tails' must have traveled into me and back into Naruto,_ I thought. I shivered at that thought.

"Kyoka, you're shivering, you sure you're ok," Natari asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah," I said. I don't think I could've told them if I wanted to. The only person I could tell was Naruto and I didn't really want to do that, or maybe I could tell Natari, she was my best friend of them all.

"Ok, now you guys can go and rest, but you'll have to bring Naruto back to Konoha, soon. And also, all of you, if you tell a single soul what happened here, I will hunt you down and make sure you regretted doing it," Hiromasu said. We trailed out.

"Kyoka, can I sleep over at your house?" Natari asked me.

"Sure, in fact, all of you guys could. It could be a sleep-over," I said. Natari grinned. "That would be awesome, Kyoka!"

"Yeah, count me in," Mikomi said.

"Me too," Eureka added.

"I got no where to sleep, so sure, as long as there's ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, you guys go get your stuff and meet me at my house! Eureka, do you think you have anything for Naruto to wear?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get it," Eureka said as he ran home.

"See ya in a bit!" Natari yelled, running home, also.

"This is gonna rock," Mikomi smiled. Then, she ran home, too, leaving Naruto and me. There was an awkward silence.

"You heard him, didn't you?" Naruto said, as he looked at the ground.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I said.

"Well, I just did, I mean you were surrounded in his chakra and I felt Nine Tails' leave my body," Naruto said, looking me in the eye.

"Everyone shunned you didn't they, thinking you were the Nine Tails' fox demon?" I said. Naruto nodded. I rubbed his hair, fondly. "You're an alright kid," I said, smiling. He smiled, too.

"Now, come on, I'll show you my place," I said. We walked to my house and I unlocked the door. "Excuse the mess; I didn't expect anyone to be over besides Natari. Her little house is so messy, you can't see the floor," I said, laughing. I walked into the kitchen, after dumping my pack on my bed. I said, "Feel free, just don't break anything."

I got out some ramen and put it on the counter. I also got out the ingredients for smores; I always make them when Natari comes over. I remembered the first time she came over; she was in tears and was only five at the time. She had found out about the wolf spirit and how they put it in her because her parents had died. She got real upset if you mentioned the term, 'parents.' But, of course, so did all four of us and that's what made us such great friends, we understood each other.

"Wow! You have so many books," Naruto exclaimed from the other room.

"Yeah, I love to read," I said. I went into my room and emptied my bag onto my bed. I got out my sleeping bag and set it in the living room. Just then, Natari burst open the door with her sleeping bag and, I hoped everything she needed. "Kyoka! Kyoka! Oh, there you are! I'll put my sleeping bag here." She put her sleeping bag next to mine.

"Do you have everything," I asked her.

"Yes," Natari said. Mikomi came into the living room. "Hey, guys. This is going to be great!" Natari looked at her, and then she smiled.

"Tickle torture," Natari yelled, jumping on top of Mikomi and tickling her. Natari found out Mikomi was ticklish a long time ago on accident. Every once in awhile she would do this.

"Get off! Ha, ha, ha! Get off, Natari," Mikomi yelled, as she pushed Natari off. Then, Eureka came in, packed with a lot of stuff.

"Ok! I got a sleeping bag for you, Naruto and an extra change of clothes. They'll be a bit big, but they'll do," Eureka said, smiling. Eureka handed Naruto the sleeping bag and clothes.

"Thanks," Naruto said. Mikomi, Eureka and Naruto laid their sleeping bags on the floor. I went into the kitchen and started boiling some water for the ramen.

"When's it gonna be done, Kyoka?" Natari called from the other room.

"In a minute, now be patient," I said. I slid the noodles in and stirred them, absent-mindedly. I looked out the window, it had started raining. I filtered out the water and put the noodles into five bowls with forks. I carried them into the living room.

"Yay! Ramen," Natari yelled, taking her bowl.

"Thank you for the feast," Naruto said, as he took his.

"Thanks, Kyoka," Eureka said, taking a bowl.

"Thank you," Mikomi said, taking hers also. We ate in silence and when we were done, I took the bowls to the kitchen and dumped the in the sink. I roasted some marshmallows on the stove and made some smores. I carried them into the living room.

"Smores!" Natari yelled, taking one.

"What are those?" Naruto said.

"Smores. How about you try one; they're great," Natari said. After that, everyone took one and ate it. I sat on my sleeping bag.

"These are great," Naruto said, taking another.

"I agree," Eureka said.

"They're probably fattening," Mikomi added.

"Who cares? They're great!" Natari exclaimed.

"You better watch it, Natari, or you'll get fat," Mikomi said. Natari just gave her a nasty look. Soon, we ran out of smores.

"Man, I'm full," Natari said.

"Yeah, you ate like twelve of those things," Mikomi chastised.

"I was hungry!" Natari yelled.

"Ok, time to turn in! Everyone get your pj's on, first," I said.

"But it's not even twelve, yet," Natari said.

"We're waking up early tomorrow, to take Naruto back. Now, Mikomi, Natari, bring your pj's and follow me. Eureka, you and Naruto can change in the living room, just give us a shout when you're done," I said, leading Mikomi and Natari into my room. We put on our pj's, when Naruto shouted that he was done.

"We're done," Naruto yelled. Natari and I had on cat pj's, while Mikomi had on pj's with faeries on them. We walked out of my room and into the living room.

"Mikomi, those pj's are really girly and they make you look like an idiot," Natari said, with a smile. Mikomi just ignored her. We all said 'goodnight' and lied down to sleep.

-

**End Notes**: I got some questions for you all!

1) How do you think the story is going along?

2) If I were going to write a one-shot, what couple would you like it to be of?

3) Do you think Mikomi and Itachi should get together at the end?

Thanks for reading! REVIEW! Yay!


	11. Chapter 11 Natari's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 11**

**Told by Natari Roo**

It was 5:00 in the morning when the alarm Kyoka had set went off. It didn't wake me up; I'd already been awake for 15 minutes. Everyone else started waking up. I stood up and smiled.

"Whoo! Finally that stupid alarm went off! Come on everybody, get up!" I yelled.

"Natari, shut up!" Mikomi yelled back.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I dunno. I just heard it somewhere."

"Ugh… I need ramen…" Naruto said sleepily.

"Ramen! Good idea! I want some ramen too!" I agreed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, go make some ramen for you and your boyfriend and leave me alone," Mikomi snapped.

"If he's my boyfriend then you've made out with Itachi before."

"Well, I haven't."

"Well then, he's not. Hey, who wants some ramen for breakfast?" I shouted.

"I do!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll have some. I'll cook it, too," Kyoka said.

"No, I wanna cook it!" I said.

"Fine, fine, you can cook it," Kyoka said while rolling her eyes.

"I'll have some," Eureka smiled.

"I guess I'll have some. You'd better not burn it," Mikomi said, exasperated.

"You CAN'T burn ramen! It's like, impossible!" I frowned.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Mikomi smirked.

"Your FACE! What now? That's right. Nothing now. NOTHING," I said while I went into the kitchen. I got a big pot and thought for a second. _'Hmm…Naruto, Kyoka, Eureka, Mikomi, and me… that's 5 servings of ramen. Okay, I can do that,' _I thought happily. _'Wait a minute… you need 1 cup of water per serving. So, for 5 servings, I'd need 5 cups! But wouldn't that be a bit much? Well I don't care. I'm hungry.'_

So I poured 5 cups of water into the pot. Then I turned on the stove so it could start boiling.

"Is the ramen done?" Naruto yelled from the other room.

"No! It takes 3 minutes for it to cook and it hasn't even been 2! And the water isn't even boiling yet! Geez, get some patience!" I shouted back.

"I have more patience in my fingernails then you have in your entire body!"

"How the crap would you know how much patience is in your fingernails!"

"That's for me to know and you to not know!"

"Stupid."

"Retard."

"Your FACE!"

"YOURS! What now?"

"Stop arguing. You guys are acting like a couple again," Mikomi laughed.

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT!" I yelled.

"YEAH!" Naruto agreed with me.

"No," Mikomi said, rolling her eyes.

Just then I noticed that the water was boiling. I looked in Kyoka's cabinet and realized that there were only 5 packets of ramen left. _'Cool!_ I thought. _'Just enough!' _So I poured in 5 cups of instant ramen (chicken flavor, my favorite!) and set Kyoka's microwave timer for 3 minutes.

I stirred the ramen impatiently as I waited for it to cook. _'Crap. This is taking too long. If I put the stove up really high I bet it would take a lot less time… no, I can't do that. What if I accidentally burn the ramen? Mikomi would NEVER let it go. EVER.' _Iought. So I kept on stirring. When it was ready, I drained the water (in my hurry I poured some on my hand which hurt like CRAP cause the water was still really hot) and put 5 equalish amounts into 5 bowls. I looked at my hand to see that the spot where I'd poured water was red. I frowned and thought, _'Oh, well. It'll probably get better in a couple of minutes.'_

"Hey! Everyone come get a bowl of ramen! It's ready!" I yelled. I was walking out through the doorway with my ramen when I almost collided with Naruto.

"Watch it, you idiot!" I yelled as he ran past me.

"Your FACE!" he yelled back.

I saw Mikomi and Kyoka share a smirk.

"What's THAT look supposed to mean!" I shouted at them.

"Nothing…" Mikomi said innocently.

"You wouldn't understand," Kyoka said. I looked suspiciously at them. "You wouldn't understand." That's what Kyoka'd said when she told me that Mikomi was in love with Itachi! I was about to go yell at them but they'd already gone into the kitchen.

"Whatever. I'm hungry anyways," I mumbled, then decided to start eating my ramen. I then realized that: a) I had forgotten a spoon and b) my hand still hurt where I'd poured hot water on it. Crap it! I ran into the kitchen and washed off my hands with cold water. Which helped a bit but it still hurt. Then I got a spoon. Pretty much everyone was out of the kitchen by the time I left. We all ate our ramen in silence.

When we finished the ramen we all changed into our day clothes in separate rooms. Once we had finished, Kyoka assembled us in her living room.

"Okay everybody, go home, get whatever you need, and go to the village gates," she said.

"Okey-dokey! See ya!" I said, and then left as everyone else said similar things as I did.

I got to my house, got my keys out, and opened the door. _'Crap. I really should clean my house,' _I thought. I could barely see the floor. I walked over the mess and got to a table. I set my stuff down on it and went into my bedroom where I'd left my mission stuff.

"_Okay," _I thought. _"I need to get more batteries for my CD player…" _I grabbed some batteries out of a drawer of my desk. Then I decided to go through my stuff in case I wanted to bring anything else.

Retractable bo staff… check.

Kunai…check.

Shuriken…check.

CD player…check.

2 Linkin Park CD's/their cases…check.

Ramen… no check.

"Wait! Where's my ramen?" I asked myself. Surely I hadn't eaten it all…?

I groaned. Oh yeah, I'd shared a bunch of it with Naruto. He ate as much as I did…

Well, no problem. I went to my kitchen and opened up the ramen cabinet…And smacked my forehead.

'_Crap! I'm outta ramen! Oh yeah ,I was gonna buy more after this mission…no time now…'_ I thought miserably.

I exchanged the old batteries in my CD player for new ones. Then I put the CD player back, zipped up my pack and headed for the village gates after locking my door.

"Why the long face, Natari?" Mikomi asked as I neared the gates. She was the only one that was already there.

"I'm outta ramen," I said sadly.

"Well, sucks for you," Mikomi said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for caring," I said coldly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kyoka'll give you some."

"I cooked the last of her ramen this morning."

"Well, that's your boyfriend's fault for suggesting eating ramen for breakfast."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes you do! His name is Naruto."

"Shut up! Go make out with Itachi or something."

"Why, you little-"

"Hey, guys!" Naruto shouted. He and Kyoka were walking up.

"Natari, your pack doesn't look as big as last time… did you forget something?" Kyoka asked.

"I'm out of ramen," I snapped.

"I could give you some," Kyoka smiled.

"We ate the last of it this morning."

"Oh," Kyoka said, frowning. "Well, you'll just have to eat soldier pills."

"Yum," I said sarcastically.

"Aww, man! I hate eating soldier pills instead of ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yet another thing the two lovers have in common!" Mikomi grinned.

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna hurt you!" I snapped.

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT!" Naruto yelled.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried, Natari, and no, I won't shut up Naruto," Mikomi said happily. Then, Eureka arrived. The first words out of his mouth were:

"Hey, Natari, your pack looks smaller than –"

"I'M OUTTA RAMEN! DOES EVERYONE KNOW NOW! OR DO I NEED TO SAY IT A COUPLE MORE TIMES!" I screamed.

Everyone shut up.

"Um… okay, I think we should leave now," Kyoka said.

"Thank you! We might as well get this over with," I snapped.

Then the village gates opened.

My hand still hurt, I had no ramen, and I was about to spend a couple of days being accused of loving Naruto. Was this gonna be fun or what? I sneered as I stormed out of the gates ahead of everyone.

-

**End Notes**: -points at Natari and laughs-

Poor Natari! XD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	12. Chapter 12 Mikomi's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 12**

**Told by Mikomi Miyako**

After Kyoka had told us to get what we needed, I rushed back to my home. I smiled when I walked through the front door – everything was as I left it, neat, clean, and organized (which is the opposite of what I can say for Natari's house. It looks like a pigpen.) I liked my house – it wasn't that big, only moderately larger than the usual one because I was a Jounin. Besides, I would have to hire a maid to take care of such a big house, and I sure as crap wouldn't want anyone handling my stuff unsupervised.

Closing the ornamented shoji door behind me, I walked into my bedroom. It consisted of a small bed, a nightstand, a rug, a dresser, and a table with papers of my writings and drawings. I grinned fondly at them, remembering how I used to slave hours over a drawing to perfect it or how I would search the whole entire house for a book that would contain the right word for a story I was writing. But that was all past – I was a Jounin now, and missions were the most important thing in my life. As I fumbled around in attempt to find the things that I needed, I heard one of my papers fall to the ground. I glanced over it, blushing to find a pair of red eyes staring at me. I put it away quickly.

I took one of my small notebooks, a few pencils, and a pencil sharpener and stuffed them in my bag. Hmmm… what to take? I proceeded to place a few changes of clothing and a couple of books in there as well.

Deciding that it was enough, I made my way to my weapon storage room. As the light flickered on, it highlighted weapons of all kinds – kunai, shuriken, scrolls, swords, staffs (although I wasn't thoroughly trained with them), and vials of poison with their respective antidotes. The walls were pasted with charts and graphs and the shelves that stood against the left wall carried volumes upon volumes of books on ninja training and chakra control. I took several kunai and shuriken, and also a few scrolls. Deciding the poison would probably come in handy; I took a vial and its antidote. I checked the bag to see if I still had my sword with me.

As I got to the kitchen, I opened all of the cabinets. I packed some ramen that had not been already devoured by Natari, that pig. I also stocked up on some riceballs and canned food, and refilled my canteen. I smiled as I slipped a bottle of sake into my sack.

I locked the door on my way out and started walking to the village gates. There I chatted with Natari for a while until everyone came, and we got Natari so angry that she yelled something. But I didn't really pay attention.

Once we were out of the village gates, we headed the path that we took when we came. We were careful not to pass the same river where the poison was put, just in case Itachi and the gay guy were camping there.

Natari seemed a little mad for the first hour or so, so I talked to Kyoka instead. Thank the gods above she didn't mention Itachi. After a while, Natari cooled down a bit and talked with her boyfriend.

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon. "I'm hungry!" Naruto and Natari whined in unison.

"Oh, crap, now we have to feed two whiney-mouths. I thought Natari was bad enough by herself, but I was obviously wrong," I told Kyoka.

"Hey!" Natari said, pouting.

"Defending your boyfriend, are you?"

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Really?"

"Well, at least I don't love Itachi!"

I would put down what we said for the next thirty minutes, but it was mostly a repeat of the above. She says something, I call Naruto her boyfriend, and she gets defensive and accuses me of loving Itachi. I'm pretty sure Eureka, Naruto, and Kyoka were bored to death by the end.

We settle down in a meadow by a small pond for dinner. Eureka spread out a blanket on the grass so ants wouldn't bite us. "What are we going to eat?" Natari whined. "We don't have anymore ramen left!"

"Yeah!" added Naruto.

I grinned evilly. "Oh, Natari! I have these cups of ramen, and I don't know what to do with them!"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want for them?"

I mocked the expression of shock. "Why would you say that? I'm only trying to do you a favor!"

"Like the crap you would."

"Oh, you know me all too well!" I exclaimed, and lost the fake expression on my face. "Well, I suppose I could give you these. But what will I get in return?"

"Hmmm… I don't know," Natari said, frowning. "I only brought along soldier pills. I was out of everything else."

I smiled. "I guess I can afford to be a good friend today," I said and set up my portable stove. I poured some 'water' on a bowl, and when it was heated, I poured the steaming water into the ramen cup.

"Thanks!" said Natari as I handed her the plastic container. She proceeded to gobble it all up, too fast to be considered good manners.

"What about me?" Naruto asked, pouting.

I faked a sigh. "Well, we can't have you starving," I told him and poured the rest of the water in another ramen cup.

He sniffed the aroma of the ramen as I handed it to him. "Did you get a flavor other than chicken? It doesn't smell like chicken."

"It's probably pork. I don't eat chicken ramen much," I told him, unconcerned.

I watched with a smile as they ate their noodles as fast as they could. Oh, wait till they see what I have planned for them.

As I dug out some canned vegetables and some riceballs, Kyoka tapped me on the shoulder. "Can I have some water? I forgot to refill when we were back in the village, and I don't want to drink any of this nasty pond water," she said.

"Sorry," I said, pointing at my empty canteen, "I don't have any water. But I do have some sake, if you want."

"Sake? Then what did you use for Natari's and Naruto's ramen?" Eureka asked.

"What do you think?" I replied.

"Oh, no…" he mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Please don't tell me that…"

"What's done is done," I told them and gave a bright smile.

"Well, I guess a little sake won't hurt…" Kyoka said hesitantly. "Besides, I'm really thirsty."

"Okay," I told her, and handed her the bottle. "It's not that strong, but as I remember, you don't exactly have a strong alcohol tolerance."

"I'll be okay," she said, tipping the bottom of the bottle up. She made sure the opening didn't touch her mouth, since it was the last of our water. "It's only sake. What could possibly happen?"

"Mikomi," Natari called, her speech blurred by the sake. "My head feels kind of dizzy…"

"Me too," Naruto complained, his speaking matching Natari's.

I only stood there and grinned.

-

**End Notes**: Another chapter done!


	13. Chapter 13 Kyoka's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 13**

**Told by Kyoka Keitaro**

Mikomi offered me the bottle of sake. _Yay! I forgot mine at home!_ I thought. I really like sake; it's like a replacement for caffeine or candy. I did bring a lot of candy, though. I took a sip and handed it back. "You sure that's all you want?" Mikomi asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't too thirsty," I said. Really, I was incredibly thirsty, but I didn't want to one: get drunk when Itachi and Hoshigaki could show up and two: I didn't want to be a burden. If I drank all the sake, the others wouldn't have any to drink. Mikomi offered the sake bottle to Eureka.

"No, thanks," Eureka said. Mikomi shrugged and took a swing. _Crap, when Mikomi gets drunk, she goes overboard, _I thought. I should know. I looked at Natari and Naruto. I sighed and looked through my pack I had some medicine in there for cases like this. It would let them sleep easy because if they did sleep they would most likely have nightmares. That reminded me – I had no nightmare the night before; it felt refreshing. I found the medicine.

"Hey, everybody, do you think we should camp here, or should we go on?" I said.

"I wanna stay here," Natari's slurred voice rang out.

"Me, too," Naruto said, in the same connected speech.

"I say we go on, there's a lot of daylight left," Mikomi said.

"I agree with Mikomi," Eureka said.

I sighed. "I knew this would happen. Natari, Naruto, do you think you can go a little farther?" They nodded. I continued, "It's settled then, let's pack up." After we packed everything up, we headed down the river, again. When the sun started to set, I said, "Ok, we camp here."

"But the sun is still up! Come on Kyoka," Mikomi whined.

"Shut up, Mikomi, we're gonna listen to her," Natari said, still drunk.

"Mikomi, we're going to need a lot of sleep, so we're going to bed early," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're rising and setting with the sun," I said.

"Ok," Mikomi said, setting down her sleeping bag.

"WHAT?" Natari yelled.

"I've never gotten up that early," Naruto shouted after her. They looked at each other, put their arms around each other's shoulders and started laughing.

"See, Kyoka, they love each other," Mikomi whispered to me. I sighed; they were more drunk than I thought. I was going to lay their sleeping bags down, when I noticed Natari's sleeping bag wasn't in her pack.

"Natari, where's your sleeping bag," I asked.

"Left it at home," she said in a cheerful voice. She was really drunk. She and Naruto had been dancing around the portable stove and when Mikomi asked, they said they were doing the 'rain dance'. I sighed; instead, I laid down my sleeping bag for her. Eureka gave me Naruto's sleeping bag and I laid it next to mine, which Natari would use.

"Natari, Naruto, come here! I've got some medicine for you and then, you'll have to go to sleep," I said. I took out the medicine, as they came stumbling over.

"You mean we go beddy bye," Naruto questioned.

"Yes, you go 'beddy bye'. Now, open your mouths," I said. They did. I poured the medicine in and put it up. They started to bound off; I grabbed the backs of their shirts.

"You guys have to go to sleep! Natari, you can sleep in my sleeping bag! Now, go to sleep," I said. They fell down onto the sleeping bags and fell asleep.

"You don't have to be so nice, Kyoka. You could've let her sleep on the ground," Mikomi said. I took out a blanket and put it on top of the two.

"Don't worry, I slept on the ground for almost all of this mission-," I said, but Mikomi interrupted me, "Yeah and did you notice every time you slept on the ground, you've woken up screaming and in a cold sweat. I don't think you should sleep on the ground tonight, maybe that's it." She looked worried.

"It's ok! It's probably not that, I've probably been having nightmares about Itachi and Hoshigaki, or even my time at Konoha! I'm fine," I said. Mikomi smiled.

"How could you have nightmares about that gorgeous Itachi," she whispered.

"I have my ways. Well, goodnight Mikomi, Eureka," I said.

"Goodnight," Mikomi said.

"Goodnight," Eureka said, yawning. I sat against a tree and looked out at the moon, it was beautiful. _Maybe Mikomi is right, but why would I have nightmares because I slept on the ground, _I asked myself. _Because you're human, _a voice said, but I didn't listen, I was already asleep. I jerked awake, breathing hard. I looked around. Everyone was fast asleep. The sun was going to rise soon, so I got up and washed my face in the river. I looked at my reflection in the water. I was shaking. I put my finger on the surface of the water and swirled the water around, until my reflection was no more. I took out my water testing kit. I had packed, in case something like the whole poison in the river thing. I put some water in a test tube and lazily tested it. It was fine, of course. I used my hands as a cup and drank some water. I also filled my canteen. I took out some canned beans, started up Mikomi's stove, put some water in it and started cooking the beans in a pan that I had packed. I saw that the sun was starting to rise. I gently touched everyone's face to get them up. It worked.

"Huh? Why does my head hurt? I can't remember anything," Natari said.

"Grr… Me, too," Naruto said.

"You must have a hangover. Mikomi, how much sake did you put in there," I asked, irritated. Mikomi just smiled. I passed out the beans and we started to eat.

"These are good, thanks, Kyoka," Mikomi said, smiling.

"Hey, what did you use to boil them in," Eureka asked, looking at his bowl suspiciously. I smiled.

"Mikomi's sake! Just kidding, I used water from the river," I said.

"After what happened," Mikomi said, her eyes wide.

"Don't worry, this time, I was prepared. I brought a water testing kit. The water in the river is just fine," I said, cheerfully. After we ate, we filled our canteens in the river and headed off, again.

It was about noon, when…

"I'm hungry," Natari said.

"Me, too," Naruto said.

"We're not eating until the sun sets," I said.

"Why," Mikomi asked.

"I want to get this mission over with. Over the past few days, I've been so worried about not being able to help you guys if Itachi and Hoshigaki show up," I said.

"Don't worry, I can take em," Natari said.

"No, you can't! They'll kill you with out even trying! They'd kill all of you and take Naruto! Mikomi, even though you were a spy in Akatsuki, they wouldn't hold back one bit! You four could never fight them," I yelled. The others just stared at me. I could feel Mikomi's stare, one that said 'how-the-crap-did-you-find-out-about-that?' We didn't talk much for the rest of the day. When the sun was setting, we stopped for camp and ate dinner.

"So, Naruto, where do you want us to drop you off," I asked.

"Well, me and Jiraiya were going on a mission to find some lady. Could you drop me off with him," Naruto asked.

"Sure," I said with uncertainty. We said 'goodnight' and I fell asleep with my eyes open. I woke up, again, breathing hard. My heart was pounding in my chest. Everyone was of course asleep. It was pitch-dark. I decided to go for a short walk to ease my mind.

I went into the forest and found a blackberry bramble. I picked a lot of them and took them back to our camp. I set them beside Mikomi's stove and looked up to see the sun peeking over the horizon. I woke everyone up.

"Ok, we're having berries for breakfast," I said, cheerfully.

"Where did you find them," Natari asked, reaching for one.

"In the woods. They're blackberries," I said, smiling. We all ate a bunch and headed off. The next few days went the same way. I woke up every mourning, breathing hard and my heart pounding. We would eat breakfast and head off. Eventually, we came to the Fire country border, and then we went to the lodging town where we found Naruto in the first place to look for clues. We went to the hotel that Naruto had stayed in.

"Clerk, did you see an old man come back in here, he had already rented a room," Naruto said. The clerk thought for a moment.

"Yeah, he said something about going to Tanzaku City," the clerk said, smiling.

"Thank you," Naruto said. I knew where that town was, so I led the group at a fast pace, I didn't want to be here in the Fire country. I was extremely lucky that no one knew I was a missing nin. I really didn't want to leave, it was just, so many things happened and so I ran. I ran away from it all like a coward, afraid to face my fears. I was thinking of this when we came into Tanzaku City. A loud sound erupted through the city. It sounded like something huge fell down onto the concrete.

"I bet that's where Jiraiya is," Naruto said. I gave him a funny look and we ran toward the sound. The sound repeated as it got further and further away from the city. Soon, we couldn't hear it at all. We were just about to give up, when…

"Jiraiya! Jiraiya! I came back," Naruto yelled. He gestured for us to follow and Jiraiya was in a field. There were four other people there. Two of them were pretty young, while the other two were adults. They all stared at us, except the woman, who was staring at her hands, shaking. Her hands were covered in blood.

"Ero-sennin, these people kidnapped me and-" Naruto began, but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Heh, heh. Naruto, what did I tell you? You can't tell anyone about what happened," I whispered in Naruto's ear. I removed my hand.

"Who are you," Jiraiya said.

"She's the fourth Sanin," Naruto said, smiling. Everyone had a strange expression on their faces.

"What are you talking about, Naruto, there are," I lied, trying to cover it up, but then, I realized something. "How did you know," I blurted out then, I covered my mouth.

"I read the note," Naruto said, smiling.

"You little brat! Why did you go through my stuff," I yelled.

"Well, it was when I was drunk," Naruto said. I sighed.

"There's a fourth Sanin," Jiraiya said, questioningly.

"Of course there is! Kyoka is the fourth Sanin. She has a note from the Fourth Hokage," Natari yelled. She had seen the note a long time ago. I started to hit my head against a tree. My secret was out.

"Hey, I just realized something, she's the fourth Sanin and she was given the title by the Fourth Hokage," Naruto said, smiling.

"That's exactly what he said," I sighed.

"Wait-that's impossible, the Fourth died 12 years ago, you are too young to have become a Sanin, 12 years ago," Jiraiya said.

"I'm not as young as I look. I just aged well. Of course, I'm not as old as the other Sanins, but I'm sort-of old," I said.

"Hey, hey, Ero-sennin, who are all those people," Naruto said.

"Might as well tell you, those two," Jiraiya began, pointing at the woman on the ground and the other adult. He continued, "Are the other two Sanin, Orochimaru and Tsunade." _Crap! All three of the other Sanin are here, _I thought. "That," he pointed at the girl tending to Tsunade. "is Shizune, Tsunade's attendant. And-"

"Hey! That's Kabuto! What are you doing here Kabuto," Naruto yelled.

"You know him," Natari asked.

"Yeah, he's a Konoha nin, but what is he doing here," Naruto asked.

"Look at his forehead," Jiraiya said. Instead of a Konoha forehead-protector, there was a Sound forehead-protector.

"Huh," Naruto said. I rubbed his hair.

"He was a spy, in case you haven't noticed Naruto," I said.

"Really," Naruto asked.

"You bet, I would've guessed by his hair color," I said.

"How," Naruto asked.

"No one in Konoha has gray hair at that age. He would have to have come from another village, therefore stating he's a spy. And since Konoha can't necessarily tell, tons of spies live in Konoha. Like spies from her village," I said, pointing to Natari.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "What village are you three from? I don't recognize your forehead-protectors. And where did you take Naruto?" I sighed, it would be hard to get out of these, but I could do it.

"Ok. Our mission was to bring Naruto to my other village and bring him back. I can tell you no more and don't expect to force it out of me, I am a Sanin," I said. I hoped he would take my bluff and not asked any questions.

"What are you talking about, 'other village'," Jiraiya asked.

"When the Fourth died, I left Konoha, but I'm still with it. I went to their village and stayed there ever since," I said. There was a pause. I continued, "Well, I don't want to get meddled with your affairs, so I'll be off."

"Wait-if your still with Konoha, you'd stay here. Orochimaru killed the Third. He was asking Tsunade to fix his arms, which are injured. She is the only one who can do it. If he gets his arms back, he'll destroy Konoha," Jiraiya said.

"Why can't you take care of it," I said. I was worried, but I knew that staying wouldn't be the greatest idea.

"Because I may have to fight Tsunade and Orochimaru," Jiraiya said. I sighed.

"Ok, but I have to tell you that Akatsuki is after Naruto," I said.

"I know, but how do you," Jiraiya said.

"Itachi and Hoshigaki, they're part of Akatsuki, attacked us, several times. I held them off, but just barely. When I leave, you better watch him," I said.

"You held _him_ off," Orochimaru yelled. His eyes were wide. I don't think he meant to say that out loud.

"You bet," I said. He started shaking. I didn't really know what was going on.

"Hey, Kyoka, what should we do," Mikomi asked me.

"I want you to go back, this situation is under control, it's not like last time when I was sick," I said, getting ready to fight.

"But I can fight," Natari said.

"You're outmatched. You're the same level as Naruto-" I said.

"That's my point! He gets to stay here and fight, but I have to leave," Natari said.

"Natari, who said he's going to fight, he's outmatched, too. Oh, yeah, if you run into Itachi and the gay person, tell them you don't have Naruto. Tell them I do. Tell them anything to get them to leave you alone, I don't want you getting hurt," I said.

"Hey, before we go, are you coming back," Mikomi asked.

"I'll try, but if I don't, I'll probably be in jail or something. Maybe I won't be, I don't like jail," I said. Mikomi gave me a weak smile. Then, the three ran off.

"Bye, Natari, Mikomi, Eureka! Be safe from those two gay people, especially you, Eureka, they're gay, remember that," Naruto yelled. I playfully elbowed him.

"Saying goodbye to your girlfriend, eh, Naruto," I said.

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend," Naruto yelled.

"So, Naruto has a girlfriend. Natari, was her name," Jiraiya said.

"Now you've started it! Crap," Naruto yelled.

"Ok, now to get serious. Naruto, protect Tsunade," Jiraiya said.

"But I want to fight," Naruto said.

"Just as that girl says, you're outmatched. Now, do as I say. Shizune, can you fight Kabuto," Jiraiya said. _I'm going into a fight between all the Sanins, great,_ I thought…

**-**

**End Notes: ** Sorry for not post for so long. I was on vacation. Since school has started, I will be posting a little slower than I used to. Thanks for your patience!

Love, EA


	14. Chapter 14 Natari's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 1**

**Told by Natari Roo**

"_Man, this sucks,"_ I thought. We were running through a forest and had been for hours. Kyoka was gone AGAIN, we had to leave instead of fight with her, and Naruto gets to stay and fight while I don't!

"Okay, I think we've been running long enough," Mikomi said.

"Good, I'm starting to run out of breath," Eureka said.

I kept quiet. I was still thinking. Y'know, things like:_ I wonder if Kyoka's okay… _and, _Crap! I'm starting to miss Naruto. He was fun to be around. _But I wouldn't ever tell my FRIENDS that last thought. They would twist it into something I didn't mean. Especially Mikomi.

"Hellooooooo? You in there, Natari?" Mikomi said, waving a hand in my face.

"Yes! Stop it!" I snapped. She stopped waving her hand.

"Geez, I've been trying to talk to you for about a minute now. You must be thinking about something," she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I said suspiciously.

"You were thinking about Naruto, weren't you?"

"I was not!"

"Okay… whatever you say…"

I sighed. Would she EVER get off my back about Naruto?! He was just my friend.

"I'm hungry," I said. Mikomi started laughing.

"Want some ramen?" she chuckled. I sneered. She was laughing about the whole sake/ramen incident. Which SHE caused, by the way. I woke up the day after she gave me ramen to find my head hurt and I had no recollection of where I was. When I asked, she explained everything I'd done the night before. She informed me that I'd been drunk on sake and that the things I'd done made me look like an idiot. And I'd had my arm over Naruto's shoulder and he had his arm over my shoulder. That part made her laugh the hardest.

Well, Kyoka's probably told you all about that. So anyway…

"Sure. I want ramen," I said, ignoring her laughter.

"Chicken or sake flavor?" she asked, still chuckling.

"Chicken," I snapped.

"Okeydokey. You can have ramen in about… 3 hours."

"WHAT? Why not now?"

"Because we need to keep moving."

"Why? If Itachi and the gay dude catch us now, how would it be different from them catching us later?"

"Hmm. You've got a point."

"So I can have ramen now?!"

"No. You still have to wait 3 hours."

"You suck."

"Not as much as your face."

3 hours later, I was eating ramen.

"Okay. I think it's about 5:00," Mikomi said. I casually glanced up at the sun. Yep, 5:00.

"So?" I asked.

"I was just saying. Hurry up with that ramen, we need to go," Mikomi frowned.

"Make me," I smiled. I'd waited 3 hours for ramen, and, crap it, I was gonna enjoy it!

"Come on! Hurry up!" she snapped.

"What's your problem?!"

"Your face is my problem."

"Whatever! Look, I'm done with my ramen! Are you happy now? Are YOU happy? I know it doesn't matter if I'M happy."

"You got it, sister."

"Don't call me sister. It'll make me look bad."

"NOTHING could make you look worse."

"Um, guys, stop yelling, okay? Itachi and Hoshigaki will find us if you don't," Eureka butted in nervously.

"Fine," I said.

"Y'know, I put sake in your ramen again," Mikomi smiled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Just kidding! I can't BELIVE you fell for that!" Mikomi said, laughing again.

I sneered and ground my teeth together. Eureka rolled his eyes.

"Listen, we really need to be quiet…" he said.

"Alright, alright…" Mikomi said as she stopped laughing.

We basically just argued for the next two hours.

"Hey! I hear something…" Mikomi said suddenly.

She got out her sword. Eureka got out nunchuks. I got out my retractable bo staff. I pulled it out until it locked.

"Put that back. If it IS them, you're gonna run away," she hissed at me.

"No. I'm gonna fight," I grinned.

"No, you aren't!"

"Wanna bet?"

But just then, two people jumped into the clearing. One was Itachi; the other was the gay guy. Hoshigaki, I think his name was.

"We've finally caught up with you. Where is the boy?" Itachi said, darkly. How in the WORLD had Mikomi fallen for this weirdo?!

"Kyoka has him," I said loudly. He looked at me. I looked down to avoid his sharingan.

"You have reduced to making the youngest of your group fight? Pathetic," he said.

"I decided to fight you! They wanted me to run! Well, I'm sick of running! All the training I do at home should make me at least able to hurt you guys!" I yelled. Hoshigaki started laughing.

"Just let Natari go. She's just a kid!" Mikomi yelled.

"Too late," Hoshigaki chuckled. "She should've run when she had the chance. Just because you don't have the kid doesn't mean we'll let you go. Especially when you've all gone through the trouble of taking out weapons…

"If we live, I'm gonna KILL you for this…" Mikomi whispered in my ear.

"Not if Kyoka kills you first for letting me fight so easily," I whispered back with a grin.

"Why are you gonna fight us? You should hurry up and find Naruto," Eureka said.

"No. We have traveled all this way, following your tracks, and we get here to find that Naruto is far back, probably already gone again by now. We figure that if we capture you, your friend will give us Naruto's whereabouts in exchange for your lives… unless we kill you right here." That was Itachi, if you couldn't guess.

"You know, I bet if you start making out with Itachi right now, both of 'em'll be surprised for a second. Then we could attack," I whispered to Mikomi.

"Shut up. You're in enough trouble as it is," she hissed back. But she was blushing! Oh, yeah, I'm gonna have to remind her of Itachi more often…

"Well then, let's start this! My sword's eager for some chakra. And maybe a bit of blood, too!" Hoshigaki said.

He started running towards us. Finally, I'd get to fight them…!

-

**End Comments:** REVIEW!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15 Mikomi's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 15**

**Told by Mikomi Miyako**

Oh, crap.

"Okay," I whispered. "Stay calm. Eureka, you and Natari fight Hoshigaki. If you can't defeat him, just trying to subdue him for a while and run! Don't hold back because of me. I'll be fine. Besides, I'd rather die here than hear Kyoka yell at me for letting Natari fight."

"What about you?" Eureka asked. "Are you going to fight Itachi?"

"Yes, I am. Natari, stop grinning like that. Anyways, he was the one who trained me when I spied on the Akatsuki. I know some of his tricks," I said, annoyed, but my face softened when I tried to smile for their sake. "Be careful, okay?"

"You, too," Eureka replied, and Natari nodded.

"Okay," I said to Itachi and the gay guy, trying to avoid Itachi's gaze. "So, you're going to take us hostage? But how do you how to contact Kyoka?"

"And tell you about our plans? Why should we?" Hoshigaki grinned evilly.

"Well, shall we start, gentlemen?" I said mockingly and managed a smile.

Not waiting for them to reply, Natari and Eureka charged at Hoshigaki with their weapons. I couldn't see what was going on because my line of vision was blocked by something… or someone. I could sense an enormous amount of chakra in front of me.

"Long time no see," I could hear him say with venom, but I could only stare up blankly. A faint memory popped up in my head, and I recalled waking up one morning, smiling, because I had seen those exact red eyes in my dreams.

"Itachi…" I said, but couldn't come up with a witty reply. I was too caught up those eyes, and remembered a time when he trained me to ignore it. Using up quite a lot of chakra, I forced myself to rip apart eye contact with him, but I could still sense his smile. I stepped back a few yards.

"You can't stay like this forever, Mikomi."

I felt my heart skip as he said my name. Determined, I spun my sword, named Kurohitotachi, by its hilt; marveling how light it felt under my hands after years of training. I could feel the clouds move over our battle field, and I willed a storm to come on with another large amount of my chakra. Smiling as I felt the tiny raindrops plop on my arm, I closed my eyes.

"Now, Itachi, you will see my techniques as you showed me yours years ago."

I threw my sword up shortly, and grabbed it as it came down. As I pointed the tip of the blade at him, the clouds began to pour unmercifully. I wouldn't have to use so much chakra summoning water this way.

"Ready?" I said haughtily, raising the sword above head, grinning as electricity flowed through the metal. I swung it at him, sending bolt of lighting his way; which he dodged by a few feet.

"Interesting," I heard him mutter lightly.

I smiled fully at his approval, but blushed when I felt him stare at me, as if to ask me a question. Shaking it out of my head, I sent another bolt his way, admiring how gracefully he avoided them.

As I was too caught up with my thoughts, he sneaked up to me once again. At first I didn't know where he had gone, and flushed crimson when I heard him say from behind, "I'm right here."

As I faintly heard the sounds of Hoshigaki, Natari, and Eureka fighting, I gathered up a giant flood of rain and willed it to push Itachi away. I frowned guiltily when I saw I had drenched his from head to toe.

"Enough games," he growled and forced me to look into his eyes. As I felt the earth being pulled up from under me, I franticly looked around, only to see that we were somewhere dark, the sky blood red; and I was tied up in a chair with Itachi nowhere to be seen.

"Mikomi," I heard a disembodied voice whisper.

"Where are you?!" I screamed, not caring who heard me. I wanted to get out of here. NOW.

"Mikomi, how have you been? Have you been living well since the day you betrayed us?" It was Itachi, no doubt. I heard my heart beat loudly as his image appeared in front of me.

"I… I –"

"Answer the question, Mikomi. Did you feel powerful when you sold us off after we had trusted you? Were you proud of yourself for messing up our plans, for making a fool out of us?"

"I didn't… I didn't want to…"

"Did you not? How much did you sell us off for?"

"I didn't sell you off. I… was on a mission for my village."

He laughed, grabbing me by my chin and twisting my face to look at him. "If you think I'd believe that one, you must be more foolish than I imagined you to be."

'_He thinks I'm stupid?!?_' I thought, frowning inwardly. "I'm not lying."

He let go of me, but then took a fistful of my long hair and pulled very hard. I gritted my teeth at the pain. My chakra was running low. If I could bide time, I could perhaps recharge a bit.

I was surprised as the pain stopped. I looked up, seeing him extract a kunai from his cloak. My heart skipped a beat. He wasn't really going to –

I don't know how loud I screamed when he plunged the kunai in my shoulder. The searing pain was too much, and to make it worse, he took it out and threw it back in on my other shoulder. I felt hot tears run down my cold and clammy face.

"Please!" I begged, screaming once again as he pushed the kunai further.

I thought I would be drowned in blood by now, but instead of feeling the red, metallic liquid run between my fingers, I was surprised to see that there was none at all.

"Itachi… Itachi…" I whispered. "I – I…"

I could feel him take the kunai out again and run his fingers across the waterfall of blood running down my arm. As I looked at it, the wound was healed and there were no traces of blood once again. In the back of my mind, I wondered if Natari and Eureka were doing better than I was. Perhaps they were dead, perhaps they were – no, I wasn't going to think of it.

"Itachi, please…"

'_No, no, no… It wasn't supposed to be like this… no…'_

As he leaned down to perhaps slice my hand with the kunai, I found myself musing how close he was to me. I suddenly wondered how his lips would feel on mine, and before my mind could argue, I brushed my lips against his.

The red sky shattered as my lips made contact with his, and I found myself falling and falling invariably into a dark, bottomless tunnel; I saw his dangerous red eyes look upon me with an emotion I could not put my finger on, and I could hear the faint whisper of my name come through his lips. I smiled on how Natari had told me to do it and how it actually worked. I had broken his concentration.

As the sky cleared and I began to feel the rain come over us once again, I realized we were back, and I was on my knees in the same place I had been when we first left. I felt my chakra flow through me, strong and ready to be used. "I'm sorry," I whispered at his dark figure that loomed a short distance away. I was once again sure of myself, ignoring my sore arms that had suffered from the illusionary stabbing; and I picked up Kurohitotachi, which was laying only a few inches from my hand.

And once more, I raised it to collect the lighting and sent it Itachi's way, somewhat surprised when I did not see him dodge it. Had it hit? Was he dead? The dirt and foliage that had been blown up from the force blocked my view.

I could no longer hear Natari and Eureka fighting with Hoshigaki. I leaped over to where they had been, gasping when I saw their mangled bodies lying on the ground. I ran over to Natari, my heart beating a million times a second when I saw her pale and sickly face and her blank eyes and the scars and bruises that covered her body. My throat tightened when I glanced at the blood that steadily poured from her wounds.

"Natari…" I whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please wake up. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, and I should have never let you fight. I'm sorry about everything; I'd apologize to you about everything if you'd just wake up! Please, please… I can't bear if you died. Please, just wake up! I'll give you all the ramen you could eat and I would be so nice to you and take you to see Naruto and –"

I heard a shift of cloth and a tired voice that said as cheerfully as it could, "What was that about ramen?"

It took a few second for me to process what just happened. "Natari! Oh, you scared me so much! How could you?!" I said, hiccoughing with a smile on my face despite my harsh words. I considered pulling her into a hug but decided not to in case I disturbed any of her wounds.

"Ah, she finally wakes up, and at a comment about ramen. Not very surprising," said another voice that I recognized to be Eureka's. "What, do you only care about her or did you plan on checking me later?"

"Eureka!" I cried joyfully when I saw that he was not covered with as many wounds as Natari.

"Come on, Eureka! We have to get Natari bandaged up!" I said, laughing lightly, trying to make fun of our situation. "What a mess we are!"

Itachi was momentarily forgotten; and I was just happy that my friends were safe and alive, and that they would be cared for.

-

**End Notes:** This has probably been the most emotional chapter I've ever written… Yay for Miko and Itachi! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16 Kyoka's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc. (or Batman)

**Warning:** Hyperactive Kyoka and Natari and a little OOC Itachi.

-

**Chapter 16**

**Told by Kyoka Keitaro**

I don't feel like explaining the fight in extreme detail, so I won't. I'll just do an overview. Ok, Shizune got beat up by Kabuto. Naruto started to fight him for a while, so I asked Jiraiya if he could take on Orochimaru for a while, he could and I jumped down to help Naruto. I beat the living daylight out of Kabuto and fought Orochimaru. Eventually, Tsunade woke up and started to fight Orochimaru. Kabuto woke up, and then he and Orochimaru ran like cowards. At this point, I realized that since Jiraiya knew I was a missing nin, he would force me to go to Konoha. So, before he could do anything…

"Bye! I'll see you later," I said.

"Bye! Wait-you're leaving," Naruto said. I didn't answer; I was already running. Thank goodness, they didn't chase after me, or I would've been a goner. I ran for that whole day and that night, I slept. The next day, I walked and took in the scenery because I didn't feel like running, even though, Itachi and Hoshigaki could've run into my friends; I didn't care at the time. The next day, I ran for a while and saw my friends before they saw me. Mikomi was crying over Natari's dead body, or at least, I thought she was dead. Eureka was looking dead, too. At that point, I would've run back to Konoha, if Natari and Eureka were truly dead. I don't why I would've run; I'm just like that. I don't cry; I run because nothing can catch me, not even my emotions. I was starting to back away, when…

"What was that about ramen?" Natari asked. Mikomi had been saying something about giving Natari ramen.

"Ah, she finally wakes up, and at a comment about ramen. Not very surprising. What, do you only care about her or did you plan on checking me later?" Eureka said.

"Eureka! Come on, Eureka! We have to get Natari bandaged up," Mikomi said. I smiled. I decided I would make myself known, when they stopped for the night. Then, I could scare the crap of them. They bandaged themselves up and continued on their way with me following. When night fell, they stopped for camp. And as they were eating, I jumped out with my sword drawn…

"Time to kill," I shouted. They all screamed like little girls and dropped their ramen bowls. Natari smartly dropped hers on her lap and screamed, again.

"Kyoka," Mikomi exclaimed, holding her arms wide.

"Mikomi," I said, as I gave her a hug. Natari looked at me weird.

"You never give me a hug," Eureka said.

"Because I hate you," I said, jokingly. He laughed. I continued, "I scared the crap at you guys!" Natari gave me a nasty look.

"And you ruined my favorite pants," Natari said, pointing to the ramen spilled on her white pants, which were stained red with blood and now were stained brown with ramen juice. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, child. Naruto will still like you," I said. She pushed me off.

"Shut up," she said. Mikomi put her arm around Natari's shoulder.

"Oh really, we wouldn't want you're boyfriend to see you in this state, anyway. He would probably faint," Mikomi said.

"Well, it's your fault anyway, you let me fight," Natari said. Then, Natari explained what happened to get Mikomi in trouble and it did. I looked at Mikomi with eyes ablaze. I cracked my knuckles. Mikomi backed up.

"So, that's why you guys look like you've been through a paper shredder," I said.

"Uhm, I'm sorry," Mikomi said. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Excuse me and Mikomi. We have a little something to talk about," I said. I practically dragged her until we were out of hearing distance. Then, I cussed her out…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mikomi said.

"Their lives were in your hands! How dare you even think about letting them fight! You shouldn't have even been fighting those guys! Even if you are a jounin, you are nothing compared to them," I shouted.

"What could I do? I mean, it's not like we could've run-" Mikomi started.

"If I could run when I was on the brink of fainting, then you, who are perfectly healthy, could've run! You just were thinking about yourself! Hiromasu is going to hear about this," I said.

"No! Don't tell him! He'll kill me! And if I do survive, I'll be treated like a Genin for the rest of my live-" Mikomi was interrupted.

"Well, that's what you deserve! Natari could've been easily killed, as well as you and Eureka! And I would blame it all on myself! You may think I'm strong, but I couldn't stand that! Itachi and Hoshigaki would find me kneeling at your dead bodies, trying desperately to get a hold of myself! You may never have seen me cry, because I don't, usually I run, but I wouldn't have been able to if you guys died! Because it would be my fault for not rushing to you!" I screamed. Mikomi stared at me. She looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoka," she said, barely audible. She continued, "I would've never known." I gave her a weak smile, my anger flowing away. I put my arm around her shoulder and we went back to camp. Natari and Eureka were playing patty-cake. They stopped when we came in.

"What were you just doing," Mikomi asked.

"Nothing," Eureka said, very suspicious. Natari and Eureka put their hands behind their backs and started whistling.

"You were playing patty-cake, weren't you," I asked, smiling.

"I was bored," Natari whined.

"Sure you were," Mikomi said.

"Ok, time to hit the hay," I said, stretching. Natari moaned.

"It's not even late," Natari said.

"Too bad, we're getting up with the sun," I said. This was followed by many groans and complaints, but they still got in their sleeping bags, after we changed into our pj's. I sat against a tree and then, I realized something. I hadn't had that nightmare since my fight with the other Sanins. I realized something else, also. Every time I had a nightmare, I was sleeping with my eyes open, but you can't dream at all when your eyes are open. I concluded that sometime during my sleep, my eyes must've closed. I did sleep with my eyes open, though. I jerked awake, and everyone was around me …

"Kyoka, you had another nightmare," Mikomi said, worried.

"I-I did," I said, still half-asleep.

"Yeah, you were screaming something this time," Natari said. I jumped up.

"What did I scream," I asked.

"You were screaming 'stop' and 'no' and stuff like that," Natari said. I looked at her and sighed. That really told me nothing.

"I'm hungry! Make me ramen," Natari said. Mikomi made us all some. I secretly had a whole lot of candy; I wanted to be hyperactive. The others didn't know.

"You know what would be funny," Natari said.

"You being quiet," Mikomi said.

"Shut up! It'd be funny if those gay guys showed up," Natari said.

"Itachi's not gay," Mikomi said.

"You wanna bet," Natari said.

"He's not gay! I kissed him," Mikomi said and then she covered her mouth. Natari burst out laughing.

"You kissed him? That's so hilarious," Natari said.

"She probably did it while he was kicking her butt," Eureka said.

"Shut up! I did it to make him release his jutsu," Mikomi said.

"Of course you did," I said, mischievously. I heard a sound that the others didn't and I turned to see-guess what-two people who were oddly familiar. I lied on my stomach, propped up on my hands.

"Actually she's telling the truth," Itachi said.

"Well, it's been a while, how're ya been doing? You want some breakfast," I said. Everyone looked at me like I was insane, I probably at the moment. Then, I popped a piece of candy in my mouth.

"WHAT?! You have candy? No fair! Gimme some," Natari said. I secretly gave her some, too. Soon, she would be bouncing off the walls.

"Kyoka, I told you not to eat candy! You get hyper, like Natari," Mikomi said.

"I can eat candy if I want! I'm 32-," I was interrupted.

"You're 32," Itachi said, questioningly.

"Yeah, I know! I'm too old for you," I said, winking.

"Yep. That'd be hyper," Mikomi said, rolling her eyes.

"Da, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!" I yelled. I pulled up a blanket, so it was a cape, which I covered my face with.

"Kyoka, what are you doing," Mikomi said.

"I am invisible," I yelled. I started running circles around Itachi and Hoshigaki.

"Kyoka, stop," Eureka said.

"Never! NEVER! You are weak, mortal! Weak," I said. At that moment, Natari became hyperactive, or at least I think she did.

"Mikomi loves Itachi! I hope you can tell," Natari yelled. Mikomi blushed.

"I told you not to talk about that," Mikomi yelled. Then, she looked at Itachi and turned red. Natari ran over to me and started jumping up and down.

"Hey, Kyoka, guess what," Natari whispered to me.

"What, what, what," I said.

"I like candy," she screamed. We grabbed hands and started swinging around in circles. We were totally insane.

"I love candy," I yelled.

"Me, too," Natari yelled. We let go and ran to different trees.

"I'm a birdie," I yelled, jumping off the tree.

"I a plane," Natari said, also jumping off the tree. We hit the ground. I ran over to Mikomi. Natari ran over to Itachi.

"I gots an owie," I said, pulling on Mikomi's pj's.

"Me, too," Natari said, pulling on Itachi's dress thing. Suddenly, we pulled them both together. Natari turned their faces in a second and made them kiss. She looked at her nails, took out a nail file, single-handedly filed her nails, while holding them together with her other hand. Then, she looked at her watch and let them go. They were gasping for breath. Itachi gave us a very evil glance.

"I'll kill you," Itachi said, evilly. Natari stuck her tongue out at him.

"Only if you can catch me," Natari said. She ran and hid behind Hoshigaki. I ran and hid behind a tree.

"We have you surrounded, Itachi and Hoshigaki! We are armed and dangerous! Natari is closer than she appears, she could and will kill you at any second," I said.

"Really? Last time, you said I couldn't kill anyone," Natari said, sticking her head out from behind Hoshigaki.

"Well, now I say you can kill," I said.

"But how do you kill," Natari asked.

"I don't know, just punch him in the face," I said.

"Ok, but I'm not tall enough, he's really tall," Natari said.

"WHAT?! I thought you were 6' 12''," I said, jumping out from behind the tree.

"Well, I lied about my height," Natari said.

"You can't be 6' 12'', it would be 7 feet," Eureka said, with an amused look. At that moment, Mikomi finally woke from her shock.

"Natari, I'm gonna kill you," Mikomi said.

"What about me, don't you care about me," I said, on the verge of tears. Sugar, it's like a drug. I was just under the influence.

"I can't kill you, you're a Sanin," Mikomi said.

"WHAT?! Kyoka's a Sanin, who knew? I only could tell by the note from the Fourth; was the Fourth nice?" Natari asked.

"Yes, he could lift a building just by looking at it," I said. Natari's eyes grew big.

"Really?" she asked.

"Tra, la, la, la, tra, la, la, la, la, la, la! Tra," I started to sing.

"What are you doing," Eureka said.

"Singing that wedding song," I said. Natari ran up to me.

"Shall we dance," she said. She bowed and I curtsied my imaginary dress. We suddenly were not under the influence of drugs anymore. I gave Natari a wink. Suddenly, I grabbed her hand, started spinning her around, and threw her at Hoshigaki, who was only a foot away. He didn't have time to dodge. Natari hit him hard and they flew into a tree. Natari got up and started swaying on her feet.

"I'm dizzy, did ya have to throw me that hard," she said. Hoshigaki got back up.

"That was cheap," Hoshigaki said.

"Yeah, but it worked," I said. I sighed. I would have to fight these guys again. I continued, "Mikomi, you take Natari and Eureka back to the village. I'll stay here, I beat them once, I can do it again." Natari frowned.

"No use arguing, eh," Natari said. I nodded. They grabbed their stuff and ran.

"You know this isn't going to be any different from last time," I said.

"I wouldn't say that," Hoshigaki said. He charged at me with his sword. I merely dodged. Itachi came up and stabbed me with a kunai, but I dodged, trying not to look at his eyes. I hit a pressure point on Itachi's neck; I couldn't access the one that would make him faint from that position. He fell down, holding his heart.

"Surprising what a poke can do, eh? Don't worry, it's hot today, you won't have a heart attack," I said. If it was cold and it had been a little later on, Itachi would've died from that. Pressure points can do that. It wouldn't kill him, but it would keep him down for a while. Hoshigaki charged at me, again. I dodged. He turned around and did a water jutsu. Water came at me from the side, as I did a substitution jutsu. The water hit a blade of grass. Hoshigaki looked around. I threw kunai at him from the trees and as he was dodging, I appeared behind him and poked the pressure point to make him faint. He did. I turned to Itachi.

"Now there's only you left," I said, confidently. He got up in a pained motion. I ran toward him and flicked the pressure point to make him faint. He also fell limp. I tied them up, again, in chains; I always have some. I ran off toward the Darkness village, again. Eventually, I caught up with the others.

"Hey, what's up," I asked. They turned.

"Kyoka, I knew you'd come," Natari said.

"Of course you did," I said, sarcastically. We ran for the rest of the day and camped out at night. I slept with my eyes open.

I was in Konoha. I watched, through someone else's eyes. I knew it was someone else because I couldn't move the body I was in. Trust me, if I could've, then I would've. The person was killing thousands of Konoha ninjas in cold blood. The person killed all my friends. I was scared at this point. The person came to the Third; they killed him. I couldn't close my eyes or make it stop, I was helpless. I saw my parents, they were killed also. The person killed Naruto. I was screaming by this point. Screaming for them to stop. The person came to Eureka, Mikomi and Natari. I was screaming, 'no', when my vision switched to my friends view. I stood in front of them, blood-covered and demonic-looking. I slashed down upon them and woke up in the forest…

-

**End Notes:** Yes, Another chapter for you people cuz I was bored. REVIEW!!!


	17. Chapter 17 Natari's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 17**

**Told by Natari Roo**

I woke up to see Kyoka screaming things like "NO!", "STOP!" etc., etc., etc. It was about 5:00 in the morning. Mikomi and Eureka were shaking her awake.

It occurred to me that I always wake up last when Kyoka has a nightmare!

"Oooh…" Kyoka said, before throwing up. Mikomi and Eureka looked worried. I guess I did, too.

"Kyoka! Kyoka, are you okay?!" Mikomi asked nervously. Kyoka stopped being sick.

"I just had… a really scary dream," Kyoka said nervously. "I was watching people…get killed…"

"Who? Who got killed?" I asked.

"None of your business!" she snapped.

"Fine, fine, no need to get snappy. Jeez," I said.

"Natari, just shut up!" Mikomi said angrily.

"Fine," I said. "Will you guys just stop yelling at me?"

"Alright, I'm sorry. That was just… scary, is all. Well, who wants breakfast?" Kyoka asked.

"Ramen time! I'll make it," I said. I made everyone ramen (except Kyoka, who said she wasn't hungry). After we ate it, we started back on the road to the Darkness Village.

"Yeah! We're almost home!" I announced happily. "Only 2 hours to the Darkness Village!"

"_Why are you so loud and obnoxious? You probably annoy all of your friends,"_ the wolf said. I wondered why it was suddenly talking to me. I had no idea that this would be one of the longest conversations I'd ever have with the wolf.

"_I don't annoy my friends. That's why we're friends," _I replied cheerfully. But I had to wonder…was it right? _Was_ I annoying my friends?

"_I've never had friends since most life forms I meet I immediately destroy, so I wouldn't know. I was just speculating," _the wolf said.

"_You've been stuck in my body for 12 years. Aren't I your friend?"_ I thought in mock pain.

The wolf laughed. _"I wish I could kill you. But that would destroy me as well."_

"_I know! Isn't that cool?!" _I thought happily._ "So why did you strike up this conversation anyway? Something tells me it's not 'cause you're bored."_

"_I was just thinking about how few techniques you know."_

"_Hey, I know plenty of techniques!"_

"_Well, then, how'd you like to learn a new one?"_

"Hey, Natari, are you listening?" Mikomi asked.

"Uh, yeah! Of course!" I said. Which wasn't a complete lie. I was listening… to the wolf.

"What did I say?" Mikomi asked.

"Um…something about that one thing that you were talking about," I said.

"You weren't listening, were you?" she asked.

"Of course I was!"

"Then you agree?"

"Uh… sure."

Mikomi laughed. "So you really DO love Naruto!"

"I do not!"

"See, bad things come from lying."

"Whatever! I was thinking too hard to listen, okay?!"

"You? Thinking? Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Shut up!"

Kyoka interrupted us. "Hey, you two, would you stop arguing? Just for once?"

I wanted to get back to talking with the wolf, so I said, "I'd be glad to."

"_Hey! Hey, wolfie! Where'd ya go?" _I thought. All I got back was silence, then…

"_Don't ignore me for those worthless friends of yours! Do you understand?" _the wolf barked at me. _"And don't EVER call ME 'wolfie'. I'm not your pet, you stupid human!"_

"_Hey, I usually wouldn't talk to you, I just wanna find out more about this new technique…"_

"_Ah, so that did interest you."_

"_Yeah. So what is it?"_

"_A transformation technique that will-"_

"_Hold on! Transformation to what?"_

"_DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"_

"_Jeez! You're mean!" _

It answered with silence.

"_Oh, come on! Please? I'm sorry; just tell me the new technique!" _I whined.

"_Stop messing with me. Then I will consider telling you this jutsu," _it said.

"_I'm all ears," _I thought.

"_It's a transformation jutsu. It will transform you into an animal. A specific animal. A wolf. With my guidance and chakra, you will be able to inhabit the body of a wolf."_

"_That's it?"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'THAT'S IT'?! It is a deadly technique, and can be used for spy work, attacks, and escape!"_

"_I could maybe see spy work, and probably escape, but attacks?"_

"_Yes. Combined with human intelligence, the claws and teeth of a wolf could be deadly. Also, there are two conditions."_

"_I won't like this part, will I?"_

"_I will have the same amount of control of your body as you will in wolf form. So it won't be completely like werewolf form, nor completely like human form."_

"_That's only one condition. What's the other one?"_

"_You must make me a promise."_

"_What?"_

"_In return for teaching you this technique, you must promise me to let me roam the forests the next full moon."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_You heard me, stupid human."_

"_I can't! My friends…"_

"_Escape them. It can't be too hard. They are only humans, after all."_

"_And what if, hypothetically, I didn't promise you this?"_

"_Well, then, hypothetically, I wouldn't teach you the jutsu."_

"_When do I have to decide?"_

"_Now."_

I quickly weighed the pros and cons…A new jutsu…My friends had had little time to teach me jutsus lately…It had been months since I'd learned a new jutsu! And I had to admit, this one did sound pretty strong…But I'd have to let myself go all wolf and everything. The wolf could destroy the forest! And how would I get away from my friends, anyway?

"_Would you… you know, destroy everything in sight if I promised?" _I asked it.

"_No. I am tired of being cooped up in this cursed seal. I just want to run again…I would not destroy your worthless forest."_

"_Okay. I promise. The next full moon, I'll let you 'roam in the forests' or whatever."_

I wouldn't go back on my promise - that's not cool. _"Besides...," _I thought to myself. _"How bad could it be?"_

-

**End Notes:** Natari's in soooo much trouble.

Review!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!

Yay.


	18. Chapter 18 Mikomi's POV

**Naruto's Weakening Seal and the Darkness Shinobi :**

**Part I of the Darkness Chronicles**

**Written by Entei Artist, Devdog47, and Senacku**

**-**

**Notes:** In order to contact Devdog47 or Senacku, please send your message through my profile page, Entei Artist. I will be sure to forward it to them.

This story is written in three perspectives. Kyoka is written by Devdog47, Natari is written by Senacku, and Mikomi is written by Entei Artist. Chapters will have different writing styles because of the variation of authors.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own _Naruto_, nor its characters, places, etc., etc.

-

**Chapter 18**

**Told by Mikomi Miyako**

We were finally home. As we approached the gate, my breath suddenly caught in my throat, as if I was seeing the world all over again – as if I hadn't spent hours staring outside at the familiar blue sky and I hadn't rolled in the soft grass near the academy so many times I could recall every dip and curve of the land and I hadn't walked down the streets in the sun and rain and snow.

"Finally," Natari said brightly, slightly skipping along and randomly kicking rocks from the loose stone pavement. "We're home. I was beginning to think that we were never going to get back."

I smiled at her words. This was perhaps one of the most difficult missions I had gone on. "Me, too," I added, my eyes dancing with the warm sunlight.

"Mikomi, is that you?!" one of the gate guards exclaimed. "Oh, and Natari and Kyoka and Eureka, too! You're back!"

Natari waved enthusiastically, and shouted, "You'd better believe it!"

We talked with the guards for a while, and then made our way to Hiromasu's place to report the results of our mission. He sent for a few meds to help with the wounds Eureka and Natari received from Hoshigaki and to look over Kyoka and me to see if we were injured.

"Good job," he said when we were done with our story-telling. "But I expect a report on this. I need it for the file."

"I'm not writing it!" Natari claimed. "I'm so tired I could sleep forever! One of you three do it!"

Kyoka groaned. "I don't want to write it. My head hurts. Eureka, you do it."

Upon seeing the expression on his face, I said, "I'll do it." The others looked at me like I was crazy. "What day do you need it by, Hiromasu-sama?"

He smiled at my willingness. "Well, since you all seem really tired and you did such a good job on this mission, I'll allow a week. Is that okay, Mikomi?"

"Of course, Hiromasu-sama." Ha, I always knew we were his favorites!

We left the building very pleased with ourselves. "So, I guess I'll see you three later?" Kyoka said, yawning. "I have to go take a nap. Thanks for offering to write, Mikomi. I could really use some sleep."

"No problem, Kyoka," I said absent-mindedly.

Natari smiled deviously. "Ready to go home and think of your boyfriend, Mikomi? I'll promise not to bother you."

I glared at her. "Shouldn't you be writing Naruto a letter over ten bowls of ramen, Natari?"

"Don't insult me! I can eat much more than ten bowls, you idiot!"

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot to add the other zero."

"That's more like it."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'll see you later, hmm?" I said to the three of them.

"Sure," Eureka said, turning to walk back to his house. "Hey, Mikomi, once you're done with the report you can send it over to me to proofread."

"Okay," I replied, waving. "Bye!"

-

I took a deep breath when I stepped into my house. _'Here I go,'_ I thought. _'I have a report to do and a huge guilt trip over what I did to Itachi to deal with.'_

I dumped all my stuff on the tiled kitchen floor and began to sort them according to where they were supposed to be. Shut up; I know I'm a neat freak. After I was done, I took a shower. It did little to clear the thoughts and worries in my head.

Collapsing on my soft, comforting bed, I rolled to my side and thought of all the things I had gone through these past several days. But my mind refused to be moved from the thought of Itachi. I could still feel the lingering touch of his lips on mine and see his deep red eyes and hear the way he said my name. Crap it, how was I ever going to get him away from me? Never, obviously.

I slept for a few hours, and when I had gotten all of the sleep I needed, I decided to write my report. I wrote about how we ran into Itachi, how Kyoka got a cold and had to fight him, how we kidnapped Naruto, and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. I supposed I couldn't leave out how I defeated Itachi, so I said briefly that I kissed him and his concentration went down the gutter. How embarrassing. But I deliberately left out the part where we met him when Kyoka was hyper from all that sugar and Kyoka and Natari made us kiss. What Hiromasu doesn't know won't hurt him, ne?

I was done in less than six hours. It was about seven o'clock in the morning, according to the clock that hung from the wall opposite to me. I yawned from the tiring task of writing an eight-page essay. I looked out of the window, and saw that the sun was coming up. '_A new day_,' I thought, '_To start over and forget about Itachi. He is no good for you.'_

I felt the warm sunlight on my skin, and suddenly the desire to draw sprang up on me. I pulled out a sheet of paper and one of my special drawing pencils and began making various strokes across the page. Once I was done, I smiled at my result. I observed it quietly for a while, grinning at the image of Kyoka, Natari, Eureka, and me standing under the shade of the trees, laughing and making jokes.

Despite what I told myself, I took out the picture I had previously drawn of Itachi and stared at it, trying to remember every second I spent with him. And thus, I fell asleep doing so, a smile still adorning my face even as my fingers relaxed and the drawing slipped out and fell lightly onto the floor.

**The End**

-

End Notes: It's over… Wow, eighteen chapters. Not bad.

Thanks to everyone who review and a HUGE basket of cookies to **SpeedDemon315 **for reviewing every chapter and sticking with me to the very end. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I couldn't have posted all those chapter without your help!

**Okay, I have a poll for those readers out there, and it all depends on what you want to read next:**

**A)** I'll start posting the sequel to this story, named **_The Darkness Village's Secret Scroll_**, which currently has 27 chapters – and it's not done yet. Basically, our four heroes receive a scroll from Hiromasu and they have to get it to Konoha. It focuses a little more on Kyoka's past, and has lots of Itachi/Mikomi interaction. Also, something happens to Kyoka that twists the whole thing up. If enough people choose this, we'll probably finish it in a few more chapters. Same Pairings apply.

**B) **OR I'll post the story that Devdog, Akari.no.Aizou, and I are currently working on, called **_The Darkness Village Joins the Chunin Exams! _**It get confusing because, basically, it's like an AU to this story. We use the same names (because we were too lazy to think of new ones), but we have different backgrounds. It still involves the Darkness Village and still includes our four heroes (except we changed Eureka's name to Hiroaki because we thought Eureka sounded too much like a girl.) Kyoka is a Genin! Along with Natari and another dude that resembles Sasuke, they make up one of the Darkness Teams that enter the Chunin exams at Konoha (with Naruto and the gang!) And guess who their sensei is? Mikomi, of course! Mikomi's former Teammate, Takumi, heads the other team that's entering the Chunin exams, consisting of Hiroaki, Hana, and Aizou. (Senacku has lots of stuff to do this year, so we got Akari to write.) Currently, we are on chapter 16 (the exams started on chapter 15!) This story centralizes more on AU Mikomi's lovely conspiracy with Itachi, AU Kyoka's strange background, and how the two points fit to make the outcome very shocking. It has lots of flashbacks and gives lots of insight on AU Mikomi's and AU Aizou's childhood. And I even have a lovely one-shot typed up for this story. Pairings are currently undecided, though it will have lots of Mikomi/Itachi.

**Let the poll begin!**


End file.
